


Pretending

by KaisooAddicted9493



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Fake/Pretend Relationship, Fluff, Light Angst, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-01
Updated: 2018-11-17
Packaged: 2019-07-05 10:05:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 24,976
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15861456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaisooAddicted9493/pseuds/KaisooAddicted9493
Summary: Agreement- a negotiated and typically legally binding arrangement between parties as to a course of action.Pretending - behaving so as to make it appear that something is the case when in fact it is not.What Happens When They Cross Each Other's Paths and Get Caught Up Between Agreements and Pretending.This Is The Complicated Story Between Kim Jongin And Do Kyungsoo.





	1. Pretending

"No! Just no! There is no way I'm gonna agree to this!" Jongin roared loudly, swinging his hands wildly in the air.

"I mean-I mean I am only 25! You can't tie me down like that! Arranged marriage!? What a ridiculous idea!" He protested loudly.

"25 is old enough to get married." His father,Kim Min Joon replied firmly.

"Mom!" Jongin turned to his mother,who sat quietly beside his father till now. "Say something!"

"I am afraid to say your father is right,Jongin." He snorted in disbelief as his mother,who had been always on his side,now taking hia father's side.

"Kim Jongin,you are to succeed this widely successful company one day. And do you know what kind of reputation you hold among the media?" His father started to sound abit impatient with his face turning red.

"Flower boy. National Playboy. Heartbreaker. Ladies' favourite.." Jongin recited everything he had read about him both on internet and in magazines with an obvious boredom in his voice.

"Yes. And I will not let you destroy this company,the one which your grandfather had started from the bottom, with your bad reputation and your lifestyle!" His mother startled as her husband started to raise his voice louder.

"By the way where's grandpa now?" Jongin asked out of nowhere. "I haven't seen him since I came back today."

"Oh he went our for a walk since he said sitting in the house for always is boring." Jongin's mother said quickly.

"Don't try to change the subject!" His father roared, and both Jongin and his mother flinched hard.

"I'm not." He muttered under his breath,leaning further into the couch.

"So let me ask you a question. Do you or do you not have someone you are dating?" Kim Min Joon asked in a firm voice.

"I--" The younger was suddenly out of words, quickly finding a way to get out of this situation. Jongin didn't want to get into a prison called marriage! He was perfectly happy with girls all over him and everything and he had nk intention to destroy all that.

"Yes." His mother gasped loudly and Jongin apologized to her in his mind for lying. "Yes.I have someone I am dating right now." He gathered courage to look up straight into his father"s eyes and hoped the latter wouldn't see through him.

"Why didn't you tell me!?" Jongin's mother asked him and her husband put up a hand in the air.

"Then we would like to meet her." Now Jongin panicked hard.

"But--but you can't!" He replied, gulping.

"There's no buts,Jongin. I will be waiting." His father said with a straight face, standing up.

"And remember this,Kim Jongin. If you are caught lying about this or if you are not getting married as we want you to, this company will never get into your hands." His father said with a small but frightening smile and then he went into the room

Jongin knew his father did as he said.

"Mom! Don't look at me like that!" He whined, catching his mother glaring at him.

"How can you not tell your mother that you are seeing a girl,huh! What kind of a son is that!?" Jongin could only groan looking at his mother following his dad.

▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪

" Mom asked you what type of girl I'm interested in!?" Jongin abruptly put down his feet from the glass table as he stared at his secretary in shock.

"Yes." Baekhyun replied calmly.He had known Baekhyun since from the college and they got along pretty well although the latter could be very sassy most of the time.

"Then why didn't you tell me about it!?" Jongin asked moodily.

"Well.When have you ever listened to me calmly,sir?" The shorter male replied sarcasticly and Jongin was sure he just rolled his eyes. Hard.

Jongin clicked his tongue. "Anyway,so what did you tell her?" He asked,playing with a pen around his fingers.

"That I don't know anything about it." The tanned male's eyesbrows raised in surprise.

"Woah. Thank you for not telling?" He said in satisfaction,now knowing that Baekhyun didn't utter a word about anything.

"That I don't know anything about it because you seem to be okay with every kinds of girls." He added.

"What the hell,Baekhyun? Why did you say that even!?" Jongin stood up abruptly and Bakehyun just stood there tapping his foot lightly on the floor.

"God damn it! Thanks for the help,Byun Baekhyun!" Baekhyun sighed.

"Why don't you find a girl to pretend you guys are in a fake marriage?" He said in a matter-of-fact tone.

"Well.You don't say. But it's not that easy. What if-what if she like glued to me even after the deal has ended?! You know how girls are like for me!" He said rather in a distinct proud way and Baekhyun rolled his eyes again. "Moreover, you know my Mom. She would still try to set me up with girls she like and try to break off this fake thing."

"Then what about a guy?" The smaller male asked after a while in a thoughtful tone.

"What do you mean?"

"Why don't you find a guy. Make a deal with him. And tell your parents you are gay and in a relationship with another guy? Even if your mom still try to set you up,she woukd be hesitated to do so. Chaotic but worth to try in my view." Jongin tapped his chin.

"Hmm...." Suddenly,he stood up and walked out of his office.

"Where are you going!?" The shorter male called out after him.

"Wherever!"

▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪

That "wherever" was Level-3 of their company. He just mindlessly tapped one of the level button in the lift and now he was here.

Since Jongin sneaked out of the house very early so that he wouldn't see his father, there wasn't much people at the company yet too.

He exchanged greetings with a few employees he saw on the way ,who looked surprise by his appearance at this level 3's marketing department.

"No you cannot do that!" Jongin's halted to stop suddenly when he was in front of the copier room with its door slightly opened.

For no reason,he was curious enough to peek into the room to see a guy giving his back to Jongin, talking on the phone. Although he wasn't talking very loudly, Jongin could still hear him as there wasn't much people here yet.

Jongin could see that he was smaller than Jongin and he could see that that guy had a nice butt rather for a guy.

Jongin's eyes widened at his own thought about a guy. A guy.

Maybe Baekhyun's idea might make him weird like that.  He thought to himself foolishly.

"I know you are his friend,Sehun but I am his brother. I have a responsibility to give the hospital fees like I always did.......I know........Don't worry. I will manage........I can find more part-time jobs!.........I can also find another house cheaper than the current one........Don't worry. Yeah..Okay......I gotta go now.okay.bye." It was ridiculous but Jongin was still standing here, eaves-dropping other people's chat.

Suddenly,the smaller one turned around and rubbed his face in frustration and Jongin only then realized who it was.

He had met that guy at the welcome party for new interns including Jongin three years ago. It was the time when Jongin was officialy introduced to this company's workers although his father had made him do small work here as a part-time during his university days. But only then he was an official employee of the company.

If Jongin wasn't wrong,his nane might be Kyungsoo? Or was it Kwangsoo?

He should say this guys had left quite an impression on him with his drunk-self on that night. Jongin smiled a little as he thought back of that memory.

It was quite a chaotic night with almost everyone drunk and singing and blubbering non-sense but except Jongin,who could hold the liquor quite well and that small guy,who had not drunk even a full glass and sat quietly at the corner.

It was when a guy beside the quite Kyungsoo who suddenly turned to the latter one, saying loudly that he had not drunk even a bit and that he couldn't spend this night like that. And he literally forced down like 4 glasses of alcohol despite the Kyungsoo guy's protests with everyone around them cheering which was quite cruel in Jongin's eyes.

Jongin could only watch as he did not want to draw much more attention than he already did with his new collegues muttering things about him not so quietly.

A few minutes later,Jongin saw him standing up rather wobbly on his legs and made his ways towards the toilet and Jongin found himself following 5 minutes after that.

"Are you okay?" Jongin was not so surprised to found him in front of the toilet's sink with his face and his hands clenched each sides of the sink.

"Hmm" Kyungsoo guy looked up with unfocused eyes and red face.

"Ohhhhh you!! That Kim something something. Grandson of our president." He said,hiccuping in the middle and Jongin did not really know what to do. He just rubbed his neck,quite loss of words for other's behaviour.

"Nice to meet you." Just when Jongin was about to reply,Kyungsoo attempted to do a 90° bow but obviously he failed by nearly fell onto the floor and hit his head with it.

But he didn't luckily as Jongin managed to come to rescue for him by catching him in the middle.

"Ohhhhh" Jongin's breath hitched as Kyungsoo looked up with very little distance between their faces. Jongin could literally count his eyelashes at this rate. Kyungsoo's face was very red with his eyes half-closed already.

"You can't even stand properly now." Jongin whispered,still nor letting go off his hands around Kyungsoo's waist.

Kyungsoo didn't say anything but his eyes moved from Jongin's eyes to his lips.

"You have....you have very nice pair of lips." Jongin was so shocked by his sudden words that he couldn't even say anything.

Kyungsoo then stood straight although he was abit struggling to do that.

"Try your best at your job." He patted Jongin's shoulders and nodded,with a sloppy smile on his face. And walked out of the toilet,leaving Jongin stunned with his drunk personality.

It was the first and last time they two had spoken. And called it a coincidence but Jongin had not seen him ever since then. Even if he did, it was the faded back view of Kyungsoo. He would say the latter was avoiding him.

"Urm...good morning,Jongin-sshi?" He jumped a little in surprise when he suddenly saw a man who might be the chief of thr department standing in front of him with a puzzled expression. He greeted back politely and excused his way through with a flushed red face.

However,before he went much further from the copier,he heard that old man calling out the smaller man's name.

He was sure of it now. He was called Kyungsoo.

Jongin's corner of the lips somehow turned upwards before he quickly repressed it.

"Baekhyun,my friend! Please do me a favour of calling Kyungsoo from marketing department,will you? And please do find his background profile too!" Baekhyun raised his eyebrows in suspicion as Jongin walked into his office with a very cheerful atmosphere around him unlike earlier. Nontheless,he proceeded to carry out at what the tanned male had said.

After all, he was Jongin's secretary . Baekhyun sighed quite deeply at that thought.

▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪

"No." Baekhyun muffled a snort in his hand at how blunt that male with his significant wide eyes was.

Jongin looked so confused at what he had just said that he opened and closed his mouth several times but no words came out.

Baekhyun secretly saved today's date in his mind as this might be the first time Jongin had ever been rejected so bluntly.

"Why not?" At last, Jongin questioned back with his eyebrows creased so deep.

"Because none of what you just told me make sense at all." Baekhyun noted that change in behaviour of that Kyungsoo guy. When he first came into the room, he looked frightfully pale and seemed to be almost shaking. But now, all of those disappeared and his face just looked blank.

"I don't get which part you think is ridiculous,Kyungsoo-sshi. In short, My Dad. He wants me to go to arranged marriage meetings. But I lied that I have a lover. So now he wants to meet her. Only if I get married,I would be able to inherit this company and have a secured future. So I planned to make a deal with someone to be fake married to my fake partner. Clear now?" Jongin took a deep breath after finishing but Kyungsoo's frown had not disappeared yet.

"In your words,you said a girl,Sir. As you can see, I am apparently a guy." Jongin clapped his hands a few seconds later with a wide smile.

"Right! I havsn't told you about that part clearly. Sorry. So my friend-and secretary- Baekhyun." He pointed at the male standing behind him which Kyungsoo glanced and gave a small smile at.

"He gave me this brilliant idea. He told me...that..I should fake like I have a gay partner. Nice huh?" The tanned nodded at his own words with an idiotic smile. Meanwhile, Kyungsoo's face looked completely blank.

"If you excuse me now,I'm out of this." Kyungsoo suddenly said, standing up abruptly and makinf his way to the door even startling Baekhyun.

"Wait! What is it now!?" Jongin,who stood up too, said loudly at Kyungsoo who didn't even turn back kept on walking. Just he was about to open the door,Jongin called out.

"What's the loss in this!? You need money right? You will get large amount of it! Moreover, what's the loss of being a fake gay partner of mine!? I might be even be your ideal type." Baekhyun's eyes went slightly widened at Jongin's words.

Kyungsoo then quickly turned around to look at the tanned male with a confused expression.

"How....how did you know about it?" He asked.

"About what? That you are gay? I looked into your profile quickly, Kyungsoo. It isn't that hard for me to get it quickly." Jongin replied with a proud smirk but hintsbof anger slid past on Kyungsoo's face.

"Kim Jongin. I might be poor. I might be...gay. I might not be as brilliant as you.But that doesn't mean you can order me around. And with someone creepy like you who look into other's people personal profile and also eavesdropped people's conversation!!" He said quite angrily,before slamming the door quite hard.

"What just happened?" Jongin asked Baekhyun,looking stunned and confused.

"You could not have put this case in better words. You suck,Jongin." Before he could reply anything, Baekhyun too exited the room.

▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪

"What do you mean I don't have to come tomorrow anymore?" Kyungsoo asked, frowning.

"I am sorry." The cafe's owner kept wiping the counter without looking up. "We are not making much profit so we have to lay off some workers..." She said rather guiltily.

"I will try harder. But please,you can't do this to me!" Kyungsoo pleaded desperately which the owner only shook her head slowly at.

"I'm sorry,Kyungsoo-sshi. I know you are a very diligent worker but we only have this way...I'm sorry." Kyungsoo clenched his fists hard, closed his eyes to take deep breaths so that he wouldn't end up crying.

He came out of the cafe, looking worn out than he ever did with his shoulder slouched down.

He needed this money. He had to give Seungsoo's hospital bills soon. The doctors convinced him to give up but he would never do that. Never on the only family member he had left

He dragged himself to the way back to his house or in other words,a very small room at the very rooftop which was also dued very soon with the landlord lady giving him glares everytime they met.

He had only one way out now.

▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪

"Sir, Do Kyungsoo is here to meet you." Jongin looked up at Baekhyun from a pile of paperworks he needed to finish with a very much surprised reaction.

Then he saw Kyungsoo with his face down and looking smaller tham ever standing behind Baekhyun.

"I will do it." He muttered.

"Sorry.I didn't quite catch it. What did you say?" Jongin leaned back on his leather chair with a proud smile.

"I said- I will do it. I will be a part of your plan by being your fake gay partner or whatever is that."

Jongin smirked at his words.


	2. Chapter 2

The luxurious living room of Kim mansion was filled with sobbings coming from Jongin's mother. It might have been like only 5 minutes but Kyungsoo had already felt like it was hours now without anyone uttering a single word.

"Is this some kind of a fraud?" At last,their company's director,no,correction, Kim Jongin's father spoke up in a completely stern voice and Kyungsoo shifted in his seat uncomfortably.

"Dad,you said you want to meet the one I am dating right now." Jongin replied calmly with his voice filled with complete confidence.

"Oh! I cannot believe this! My son who I have rasied for 25 years!" Jongin's mom broke out crying again. 

"So..you are what people called gay?" This was the first time Jongin's grandfather spoke up and Kyungsoo shuddered a little under his stare.

"It's only Kyungsoo I love,grandpa.But if that makes me gay,then I am one. But I believe love doesn't need label." The younger male suddenly intertwined Kyungsoo's hand and squeezed them when Kyungsoo flinched.

He tried so hard not to snort when Jongin turned his head to stare at him with eyes,with what you called, complete love. 

Kim Jongin deserved an oscar for this act.

"Silence!" Suddenly, his grandfather bellowed out at his daughter-in-law. "So you must be Do Kyungsoo." 

"Yes." He tried so hard not to stutter. 

"How long..how long has this been going on?" Kim Min Joon,Jongin's father asked suddenly with a frown and his arms acrossed in front of his chest.

"I..first met him during the welcome party for interns three years ago." Jongin answer as he stroked Kyungsoo's hand with his thumb and the latter tried not to take his hand back.

"For no reason,he stood out to me somehow. And it was after a certain funny incident  that I madly fell in love with him." The older male blushed furiously as he knew what incident Jongin was talking about. And he swore he just saw a faint smirk on Jongin's face. His devilishly handsome face.

"He didn't accept me at first. Protesting that being in a relationship with a guy would not be appropriate for me and all. But I didn't give up! Not at all for him!" He continued in his dreamy voice still without letting go of Kyungsoo's hands.

"He didn't want to go public and he even urged me to break this off and agree to the arranged marriage." Now fake bitterness in his voice.

"But I can't do this...I can't when he is the love of my life. Now here we are." He smiled softly at Kyungsoo who might have puked so many times inside at this non-sense words.

"Is this all true,Kyungsoo-sshi?" His head snapped up at the question directed at him.

"Ye--Yes." He cleared his throat. "I....I thought I would only be obstacle in his life. As much as I love him, I want him to have a good life.. But I love him..so much." Jongin stared at him with a hint of surprise about his words.

His father just sighed. "Youngsters these days..."  It was all silent for a while after this with everyone especially Jongin's grandfather staring at him quite intentlyuntil Jongin's grandfather spoke. "Mind if I ask you a question,Kyungsoo-sshi ?"

Kyungsoo shook his head. And he was puzzled when he saw the elder took out the purse from his coat. With his quite trembling,he again took out a black and white photo which he handed to Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo looked at him,confused. "The one from the left corner is me. Do you know the other two?" Jongin looked as puzzled as him too. Nontheless,Kyungsoo looked at the photo and surprise replaced confusion on his face.

"This is my grandmom and grandpa!" He exclaimed and Jongin's parents' frown deepened.

"Oh my lord. Praise the god!" A wide smile broke out on Jongin's grandfather's face.

"Grandpa, what's happening?" The tanned male asked looking between the elder and Kyungsoo who shrugged his shoulder with a frown. Even Jongin's mother had stopped crying.

"This two..those people were my beloved childhood friends and the ones who helped me out when I was in the poorest time of my life. Do Seokjin and Na Haejin, who was Do Haejin after she married the former of coruse."

He continued when everybody was trying to take in this information. "You have similar features of Haejin, Kyungsoo-ssji. Especially your eyes. I can never forget her eyes. They are very similar That was why I have to ask you and I'm glad I did!"

"I was seperated from them when my family moved into the city. Young man, we were the best of friends. Seokjin..we did everything together and Haejin..Haejin was my very much first love." He said in a sad but affectionate voice, caressing the photo which was now in his hand again.

Everyone was now loss of words.

"It was the money that aparted us. You see, we were veey poor that time and my father would do anything to get out of that stage. He was the man who placed brain before heart. And after everything I had been through,I swore I would never let the same thing happen to my children again! But my son! This man, he was a man like my father. Deciding everything with his head." He said,indicating Jongin's father who now looked very uncomfortable.

"That's why Kim Jongin,my grandchild, you have got my permission. Follow your heart. Cherish your true love. You have my love and support. This is my repay to the kindness of my beloved friends." Jongin's mom gasped loudly.

"Father you cannot do this! This is outrageous! This is non-sense! There would be many problems! What about the heir!" Jongin's father was very silent.

And Kyungsoo couldn't even decide whether he was doomed or not.

"This is 2017,Jin Hee. I have read there are ways for gay couple to get a child together. I am an old man yet I know this." He said in a flat tone and didn't even spare a glance when Jongin's father stood up abruptly and went into the room.

"Honey! Where did you go!? Say something here!" Jongin's mother called out after him desperately. 

"Look here,Do Kyungsoo. I will never accept this marriage! Not while I am living!" She spat the words angrily at her before following her husband into the room.

It was now only three of them in the room.

Jongin couldn't even control his smile although the cause of it was not what everyone was thinking.

His plan had succeeded. And there was no way for Kyungsoo to back out of it now.


	3. Chapter 3

"So why are we still at...France again?" Kyungsoo whispered grumpily when he was putting the golden ring on Jongin. 

"To get married." Jongin whispered back,smiling at the priest after he had also put on the ring on Kyungsoo. 

They were currently at the church with their grandfather and his secretary.(Of course,Jongin's parents didn't bother to make an appearance with his mother not even coming out of her room to talk to Jongin.)   

"But we have already!" Kyungsoo whispered back. Kyungsoo was right. They had already done it with the legal  marriage contract and all but Jongin's grandfather made them do because accordibg to him,tose would be memories 

"Now you may kiss your husband." Kyungsoo turned to him,looking confused  as the priest just talked to them in French. 

"He said we may kiss now " Kyungsoo's already wide eyes had become wider . 

"What!? No!" Kyungsoo exclaimed in a soft tone. "What are you doing!?" Kyungsoo moved his head back further as Jongin moved closer. 

"Kissing you?" The tanned male said in a nonchalant tone with his breath now fanning over Kyungsoo's face. "Grandpa is watching." He told Kyungsoo in a singing voice when the latter tried to avoid.  

"God damn it. Do it fast!" He said, clenching his jaw. And there was that moment. Jongin's placing his lips over Kyungsoo's who was shutting his eyes out so much that nearly made Jongin laughed out loud.  

And finally,they aparted automatically after they had been counting 1 to 3 in their minds. 

"Jongin." Jongin hummed back, bidding final goodbyes at the priest. 

"Did your...did your grandfather's secretary just take a picture of...that moment?" Jongin turned to stare at Kyungsoo stare before laughing awkwardly. 

"BUT why!?" Instead of answering, Jongin took the older male by his arm to outside. 

"Don't you think this place is beautiful!? We should take pictures!" He said already standing in front of church and gesturing Mr.Lee( the secretary) to take pictures of them together. 

"What are you doing!? " Kyungsoo tried to push away the younger male who was curling his hand around Kyungsoo's waist. 

"I will explain this later, so please?" Kyungsoo frowned at him. 

"Pretty pretty please? One picture only?" His frown deepened as Jongin begged. 

"Gosh!" Kyungsoo agreed nontheless, facing front with a sullen face. 

And Mr.Lee indee was doing his job very well with capturing every moments perfectly of them perfectly while elder Mr.Kim was wearing a proud smile from aside. 

And Kyungsoo just thought faith had brought him into very weird unfortunate situations. 

▪▪▪ 

 

"So remind me again why are we in Paris while grandpa just went back?" Kyungsoo asked again while they were going to their hotel. 

"Oh! You are already calling him grandpa! Great!" Jongin smiled at him but it dropped immediately when Kyungsoo didn't look very impressed with his joke. 

"So urm...He wants to gift this trip as urm...our honeymoon one and he thinks it's perfect since Paris is like love city and all." He chuckled nervously at the end. Jongin might admit though he should be the one Kyungsoo was being afraid of here,it was kinda opposite now. 

Kyungsoo,on the other side, just sighed and looked out of the window instead and tried to enjoy the glorious view of the Paris outside when their cab moved steadily. 

▪▪▪ 

 

"I am not sleeping on the floor by the way." Jongin said as he was checking the bathroom while Kyungsoo was busy being uncomfortable about the king size bed with flower petals forming heart-shaped in the middle. Moreover, that small knowing smile on  the blushing girl at the reception who gave them their room keys and told them to enjoy their honeymoon suite.  

"Yeah???" Jongin's repeated question brought back Kyungsoo. 

"Sorry. What did you say?" He asked awkwardly. 

"I am sleeping on the bed." Jongin replied, pointing at the bed. 

"Yeah. Me too." Kyungsoo replied nonchanlantly, still not seeing Jongin's point. The tanned male scratched his head. 

"O...kay. So we both can share the bed. No big deal!" He said with a small smile, turning around for the bathroom. 

Only then Kyungsoo realized that he and Jongin,both of them, will be sleeping on the same bed. He was glad Jongin didn't see how red he became after that. 

▪▪▪

"I'm going out." Kyungsoo looked up from his phone only to give Jongin a small nod. And Jongin just stood there,abit stunned that Kyungsoo didn't ask any questions about where he was going. 

"For your information," Jongin started again after a few seconds of him standing there awkwardly while staring at Kyungsoo who was busy on his phone. "I am going to a club."  

Finally,Kyungsoo looked up at him, looking blank as always. "Urm..Have fun." Then he turned back after giving Jongin a small smile which he was obviously forced. 

Do Kyungsoo was one mysterious man for Kim Jongin who had everyone chamed by him at first sight except the former probably.   
                                             

 ▪▪▪ 

 

Kyungsoo closed the book and looked up at the clock on the dark red wall in the luxurious living room. 

"I am definitely not waiting for him." Kyungsoo muttered as he put the book on the table beside the sofa. 

"I was just reading,right." Kyungsoo caressed the couch's skin underneath.  

"And I'm gonna sleep now." He said and felt a blush creeping up again when he remembered about them sharing the bed. 

With hesitation Kyungsoo went to bed and after many tosses and turns, Kyungsoo heard the hotel door slamming with feet shuffling sounds and bed dipped beside him. 

And lastly, Kyungsoo thought Jongin really really reeked of alcohol.

▪▪▪ 

 

"Morning." Jongin greeted. "Or is it afternoon?" He yawned while scratching his bare chest. Jongin had a habit of sleeping topless and he guessed he at least managed to  take off his shirt before he fell asleep. He was so wasted last night. 

"10:30 now." Kyungsoo was sitting at the balcony, holding a coffee cup in his hand only to spare Jongin a glance before abruptly turning away which made Jongin unable to notice Kyungsoo's red ears. 

"Morning then." No replies from Kyungsoo. Jongin sighed, rubbing his temple which was aching really bad. "No coffee for me?" He teases. 

"You don't like coffee." Kyungsoo walked past Jongin,not looking him at all. And the latter was surprised about Kyungsoo knowing about it. 

"I heard girls at my department talking about your likes and dislikes,okay?" Kyungsoo, seeing Jongin's stunned expression,retorted with a scoff. 

"You are staying in today too?" Jongin asked,breaking the silence again. 

"No. I am going out today." Kyungsoo answered,looking up from folding his clothes. 

"I can---" 

"And no. You don't really need to be with me." Kyungsoo cut off. 

"Okay." Jongin tried his best to hid his dissapointment. Actually Jongin had no plans but to sleep to wash off every tiredness he had from last night.  

And he would indeed be lying if he said he wasn't expecting Kyungsoo to be all over him unlike this but well it was quite something. 

"Hey,so urm...I'm gonna post our urm....wedding pictures on Instagram" With that, Kyungsoo finally turned around with his wide eyes firmly placed on Jongin's face only. 

"What the heck. Why!?" Jongin scratched his nose awkwardly. 

"I discussed about it with dad and grandpa and they think that it would be the best to annouce the news right now." Kyungsoo's face was pale now with his lips opening and closing with the loss of words. 

"I mean dad isn't really fan of that idea but he agreed anyway. So help me choose the pictures?" Jongin grinned. 

"Kim Jongin,are you fucking crazy!?" Kyungsoo exclaimed. "If you--if you do this, it's gonna affect not only you but also the company! And--and I will be also--" Jongin surely was surprised by Kyungsoo's sudden outburst. 

"Whoa whoa,calm down,Kyungsoo. I am really happy that you are worried about me too. But we think that as long as I don't have any faults in my work,like right now," Kyungsoo rolled his eyes. "People can't say anything. Moreover,I also think it's better to announce it myself first before those ratty journalists do it and cause the ruckus."  Kyungsoo was about to say something but Jongin interuppted again. "AND don't worry. We will keep your identity a secret." Kyungsoo sighed. 

"But how?" 

"We have our ways and of course, we both have to keep it really low,deal?" Only few seconds later that Kyungsoo nodded slowly. 

"So..do you use instagram?" Jongin asked, typing something on his phone. 

"I don't...use any social medias..." Jongin looked up with a scoff before eyes widened in realization that Kyungsoo was telling the truth. 

"What!? You kidding!?"   
"No...."

"Wow...Just wow...Anyway, how's this?" He gave his phone to Kyungsoo who hesitantly took it.

On it, it was read 

            "To everyone,I would like to announce that on 23rd December, I have married my partner who have been on my side for 3 years through many difficulties. Due to various reasons especially with his proests about how our relationship can affect my life, we both have kept this as a secret and now I feel like this is the right time to announce it. Despite being with a man or a woman, it is the true bliss to be with the one you love the most and  would like to say I am the happiest with him who I dearly love. Lastly,I know my sexuality has come to be a surprise for you all but I would prefer not to put a label on it. I hope you will understand." 

 

That was the caption with pictures of them two together. First one was of their kiss (Kyungsoo cringed at the memory) the photo only included,staring from the lower part of their noses so that their faced wouldn't be seen clearly. Second photo was in front of church when Kyungsoo was pushing Jongin away,who had his hand on the former's waist, with his both hands on the younger's chest.   
But now with their face not included, it indeed looked like a romantic picture with Kyungsoo's hands simply placed on Jongin's chest.

"I know it's really cringe-worthy but mehh. We need it." Jongin said with a shrug when Kyungsoo returned his phond.

"With how I cut those photos, they can't find your identity so easily." Jongin patted his shoulder when he only nodded.

"So have fun touring around. I will be at the hotel,sleeping." He said, yawning and went into the room, leaving Kyungsoo all alone with his uncertainty. 

▪▪▪ 

 

"Oh hey! You are back already?" Jongin exclaimed when he saw Kyungsoo sitting  in the living room of their suite with a book in his hand.

"Yeah.About an hour ago." And Jongin realized that Kyungsoo really did like black as his most stuff were and like how he was wearing all black right now.

"Oh I see, didn't know it. I was showering after like what 3 hours of sleep." Kyungsoo didn't say anything.

"Did you have fun?" The tanned male started again, hands in the pockets of his black tight jeans.

"Yeah." Kyungsoo replied shortly like how he always did which made the younger pouted. Before he got an idea.

"Hey! Why don't you go clubbing with me now!?" Kyungsoo looked up with a deep frown.

"No."

"Why not?"

"I don't like clubs." Jongin could guess Kyungsoo was more of an indoor type with a book in his hand rather than someone like Jongim who was always about having fun.   
But tonight,he wasn't giving up easily.

"Come onnnn" he pleaded.

"No." 

"Then I'm gonna call grandpa to tell how bad you have been treating me!" He said childishly. But that worked as Kyungsoo abruptly put down the book finally.

"Jongin!"

"Kyungsoo!"

He sighed. "Why are you doing this, Jongin?"

"Because I also want you to have fun."

"But I am already--"

"Just tonight,please! And I promise I will leave you alone with your--with your your book!" Kyungsoo stared hard at him before sighing again.

"Fine if you only promise that you will leave me alone at peace!"  He stood up.

"For real!?" Jongin exclaimed,somehow feeling super happy just because he was able to comvince Kyungsoo to go to a club with him.

"But we are going back if I..I don't feel okay." Jongin nodded enthusiastically.

"Got it!" He promised easily. 

 

So he dragged Kyungsoo in front of the club easily.

"This one is really cool. I have never been here but theh said this place is really nice."

Jongin blubbered on when Kyungsoo just followed him quitely. That was before Kyungsoo suddenly holding back the tanned male by his wrist right at the entrance when they could already hear the booming music.

"Jongin--I think I should better go back." He saif softly. 

"Kyungsoo,come on. I will stick to your side,okay? There's nothing to worry about! Just let yourself be free and dance the night night away!" Jongin said cheerfully.

However,Kyungsoo was the type to live his life with his own restraints but in the end, he ended up stepping into the club with such music that nearly made him go deaf. 

 

"What are you drinking?" Jongin shouted so that the other would hear.

"Just water please." Jongin was to say something but he just sighed a showed him an OK sign.He turned back to the bartender to order while Kyungsoo was looking all over the club with a frown and he just really wanted to curl up somewhehere and disappear. He was busy doing that at the moment that he didn't notice Jongin got dragged by a girl by his hand ,both of them giggling.

"Jongin,I'm going---" Kyungsoo turned around only to find out Jongin wasn't there anymore.   
With his shaking legs,Kyungsoo tried to get to the exit as quickly as he could. 

He truly hated crowds. They suffocated so much that he felt like passing out. Especially the clubs like this with all people sticking to each other with music so loud that made Kyungsoo's head ache so much.

Kyungsoo's eyes lit up when he finally saw the exit but not before he was hugged from behind.

"What!?" He exclaimed in shock. He heard a stranger,who reeked of alcohol,whispering something in his ear which made him want to puke.

"Wrong person! Please let me go!" Kyungsoo said in english.The stranger laughed, harshly turning him around.   
"Oh so you are a foreigner! Think so." The tall foreign man started in English, his words slurred. And he started groping all over Kyungsoo's back. Kyungsoo tried to push back but it instead made the guy pulled him closer.   
"Please stop." Kyungsoo whimper,close to tears. Nobody around him noticed what was happening.    
And Jongin broke his promise of not leaving his side.

 

 

A/N- hope you are enjoying the story! <3 <3


	4. Chapter 4

"Hey! What the fuck you think you are doing?!" Kyungsoo let out a sigh at the familiar voice and instantly, sweaty body which was all over him was pulled away harshly.

Kyungsoo didn't even wait to see what happrned next as he rushed out from the club. All he knew was to get air and to be away from this place. He was out of breath and his head was going all round and round.

▪▪▪

 

He did hear the other's calling out his name yet his steps never ceased.

"Kyungsoo,please!" It was only when Jongin,who was panting hard, grabbed his wrist that he finally stopped. Yet,he didn't turn to face him.

"I'm sorry. I am so sorry,Kyungsoo." Jongin let go of his wrist only to take off his leather jacket and put it around the older.

"You are shaking,Kyungsoo." And the latter hated how Jongin managed to notice how much he was shaking.

"I don't need it." Kyungsoo whispered and shrugged off the jacket which fell to the ground.

He was cold. But that wasn't because of the weather at all. It was how that guy at the club had his hands all over Kyungsoo and he just wanted to tear off his flash right now because that was just so disgusting .

"Kyungsoo,please. I am really sorry." Jongin kept following him,repeating his apologies.  He nearly bumped into the older as the latter suddenly halted and turned around with an angry glare.

"Sorry!? You fucking promised,Kim Jongin! And you just fucking forgot while flirting with some stupid girl!" Jongin was taken back by how much the other was angry due to hid excessive swearing. And he couldn't even decline what Kyungsoo was accusing him of because that was true. 

"Don't!" Kyungsoo slapped his hands away when the tanned male attempted to touch his shoulders in order to calm him down.

"Okay.Okay. We are now going back. Let me get the taxi." Jongin said,giving up about talking to Kyungsoo as he only tried to hail the taxi that was coming.

 

The whole ride was filled with overwhelming silence with Kyungsoo sitting very far from Jongin who had been glancing the former repeatedly.  He bit his fingers in guiltiness as he thought about how terried Kyungsoo looked when Jongin finally caught him outside the club.

 

▪▪▪

"Kyungsoo------" He started again only have Kyungsoo slammed the bathroom door right in his face. Jongin dragged his feet to the living room and slumped down into the couch  leaving Kyungsoo in the bedroom alone like he wanted him to. 

He picked up the phone with a loud sigh when it started ringing loudly and sat up straight abruptly when he saw the contact name.

"Hey grandpa." He greeted,glancing at the bedroom door.

"How are you and Kyungsoo?" He sighed at his grandpa's first question.

"Urm.......Fine." he lied.

"Jongin." And he realized how stupid he was to lie to his grandfather who always saw through him.

"All right." Jongin sighed deeply again. "We just have a.....a little fight."

"You did something stupid again!?" Jongin winced at the change in the elder's tone.

"I.....yeah." He admitted. "So my beloved grandpa,please help me how to get him to talk to me again.." He whispered in case Kyungsoo suddenly came out.

"Are you my grandson for real?"

"Huh?"

"Jongin,you have never come to this old man for that kind of advice!" Jongin's face  
suddenly felt hot.

"Oh come on,grandpa!" He whined.

"Why don't you take him to that restaurant? You know,like a date?" There was a few seconds of silence after that.

"You mean the restaurant?"

"Yeah. I am sure Kyungsoo would love it."  
He scratched his head.

"O..kay." The talk on the phone ended with a lecture talk from his grandpa about how Jongin should keep Kyungsoo happy and what not to do and stuff.

And he fell asleep right on the couch, planning for tomorrow and being nonchalant about that fact that it was his 1st time putting this much time on asking someone to dinner.

▪▪▪

 

"Good morning." He greeted, feeling drowsy and his back aching as hell. Kyungsoo didn't look at him as he walked out to the balcony and close the door hard.

"Urm...Kyungsoo." He called out awkwardly and the said person didn't even bother about him.

"Kyungsoo." He tried again,this time hesitantly taking seats right across him.

"What do you want?" Jongin winced at thr coldness and impatience in the other's tone.

"I..want to make up for..yesterday night." Kyungsoo's face hardened.

"Haven't you had enough?"

"I want to make up for my mistake! Please believe me. You and I...we are going to work together for quite a long time and I don't want things to be like this between us." He said eagerly with a determined look. Kyungsoo just stared at him quite blankly.

"Please? I am sure you will enjoy this! And it's not some lousy club!" He promised when he saw Kyungsoo's deep frown.

"So....yeah?" He used his puppy eyes which the other,again, just blankly stared at. That went on for a while before Kyungsoo groaned so loud and agreed rather grumpily which put a big grin on Jongin's face.

▪▪▪

 

"For real?" Kyungsoo asked as they both sat down at the far right corner of a small yet cozy restaurant. From where they were sitting which was beside a big window,Kyungsoo could see the Eiffel tower from not much afar and he couldn't just stop staring at the view. Never in his life,Kyungsoo would think thay he would be able to come to Paris.  
The whole restaurant screamed Christmas as it was decorated rather family like with a big Christmas tree at the corner with the lights and all. Beside it was a blackboard and what Kyungsoo thought was the short notes of the customers. Last of all, Justin Bieber's song,Mistlr Toe, topped it all off.

"What?" Jongin asked.

"This place...it doesn't seem to be..you." Jongin chuckled at it.

"Well...My family used to come here whenever we visted Paris when I was young" He said with a smile. "Before dad got all busy with his works,of course." He added,his smkle fading a little.

"Anyway, what do you want to eat?" He again asked with a smile as they both roamed through the menu.

 

"Urm..Listen,Kyungsoo. I am really really sorry about last night." He said firmly while Kyungsoo was sipping water.

"

So this is all part of your apologizing plan?" He asked.

"Yes. I tried my best." The older scoffed.

"For real!" Jongin said, somehow happiness crawling through him as he saw how the older's lips curved upwards.

"Hey,can I call you hyung?" Kyungsoo looked at him suspiciously.  
"Woah!Why so suddenly?" The younger shrugged.

"I just want to." He answered with a smile. "So..hyung. Are we okay now?" Jongin asked hesitantlym the older stared at him and shrugged.

"Maybe?"

"Oh come on,hyung!!" 

They talked for quite a long time and Jongin got to find out much about Kyungsoo through many questions as in how Kyungsoo could cook (Jongin made him promised that he was gonna make Kimchi spaghetti for him) or hoe much he liked reading. Lastly,he had realized how it was really easy to be with the older(once you got through his cold demeanor which Jongin wa trying to fight through completely.) Hell,he even made Kyungsoo laugh sometimes!

▪▪▪

 

"So are we that friendly enough for you to put your arm around me like that?" Kyungsoo asked, referring to Jongin's arm on his shoulder.

"Yes!"  Jongin beamed,laughing which made the other rolled his eyes. 

"I am trying to warm you up." He said cheekily as he even tightened his hold.

There wasn't much people as it was Christmas day and Kyungsoo would say it was really a good time to walk though it was really cold.

"Wow." Kyungsoo took fast steps,shrugging off Jongin's arm on his shoulder, to admire the very real Eiffel tower close,leaving Jongin all alone. He was not hesitant abit to take out his phone to takr pictures of this breathtaking views.

"Do you want me to take pictures of you with the view?" Jongin offered with a smile.

"No! I am not really the type to do that." Jongin took out his phone before Kyungsoo could see.

"Too bad because you're gonna do that with me!" Before Kyungsoo could protest, Jongin brought up his phone in front of them with his arm around the older's shoulder again. And the results were the photos with Jongin with a big smile while Kyungsoo staring at him with a frown.

"Hey, come on! At least take a good one where I look good!" Jongin laughed at how Kyungsoo was complaining with a pout.

"All right. All right!" And he did take another picture with both of them smiling big as Eiffe tower as the background.

"You should come here with your girlfriend." Kyungsoo suddenly said when they continued their walking. Jongin looked at him,quite surprised.

"Well....One day? I don't know." He said awkwardly. Honestly, he never thought about a serious relationship and worse, a marriage like this. 

"Same for you too though!"  Kyungsoo snorted.

"Do you ever have a...boyfriend?" Jongin asked,putting both of his hands in the coat's pockets.

"Well of course.Duh" Jongin's mouth formed a O shape as his mind wandered on about Kyungsoo was like in a relationship.

Is he sweet and caring? Or is he awkward like this? Is he a cuddly person?!  How long did they date!? 

He stared at the older and only broke it off when Kyungsoo turned to him.

"Are you not gonna..hail the cab?" And Jongin suddenly becamr aware of how Kyungsoo's ears and tips of his nose were red.

Adorable.

"What!?" Kyungsoo looked at him,confused. "Right right! Haha. I will now!"

▪▪▪

 

"I can't believe we are going back tomorrow" Jongin said with a sigh. They were both now on the bed with very much safe distance between them.

"Yeah.." Kyungsoo replied.

"Hey,you said you have had a boyfriend right?" Jongin starting the topic again and abruptly turned to face Kyungsoo who was lying on hid back.

"Yeah." Kyungsoo replied softly.

"So....our...the kiss at the wedding..it's not your first?"  Kyungsoo turned his head with a funny frown.

"Of course not!" He replied,laughing. A pout formed on Jongin's face.

"Hey,Jongin." Jongin finally snapped out from swirling in the pool of dissapointment.

"I will wash the jacket for you. I'm sorry." Jongin frowned.

"What jacket?" 

"The leather jacket you were wearing yesterday. I made it fell on the ground outside the club and it looks really expensive---"  
Jongin suddenly started laughing,finally realizing what Kyungsoo was saying.

"What's so funny !?" Kyungsoo glared at him.

"Kyungsoo,you are really random sometimes,you know that?" He said softly with a soft smile.

"Is it a bad thing?" He said and started yawninh.

"No. Not at all." Jongin replied, staring intently at Kyungsoo.

"Thank you then?" Jongin chuckled lightly. 

"Goodnight." Kyungsoo said in mid of an another yawn.

"Goodnight,hyung." He smiled to himself when he thought he had somehow managed to shorten the distance between them. Jongin couldn't thank his grandfather enought for his suggestion for today date

Ane before Jongin fell asleep,he took time to take in the details of Kyungsoo's face from a side. All over,even for a guy,Jongin really think Kyungsoo was cute.

Before he finally fell asleep,he smiled at the realization of how Kyungsoo had a heart-shaped smile and how plump and soft his lips looked.


	5. Chapter 5

So...you own this apartment too?" Kyungsoo asked with a frown as he put down the luggage. Jongin,who came out of a room chuckled. 

"Well..My father gave this us a wedding present." He replied with a nonchalant shrug as he walked around the living room.

"So which  room do you want to take?" He asked the older who was busy admiring the kitchen which was located at the right side of the apartment. 

"Huh? What?" Jongin gave him a funny look.

"You're not..You're not thinking we're gonna share the same room,are you?" Kyungsoo's eyes at widened at Jongin's word who was smirking.

"Hell no!" He exclaimed and looked away quickly. "I--I will take the smaller one." He said later.  
 

"I'm hungry!!" Jongin groaned as he fell onto the couch quite dramatically. The older just shook his head at the latter and walker towards the kitchen cabinets and fridge.

"Do you want to eat fried rice?" Jongin craned his head to stare at him,wide eyes.

"I found some rice and vegetabales. Someone might put there for us." He continued,already putting the simple ingredients on the basin.

"Probabaly my Mom. And yes please! I'm so hungry." He whined like a kid again.

"You need to wait like at least 30 minutes though." Kyungsoo replied, already setting up the rice cooker and started washing rice.

"So you can cook?" Kyungsoo was startled by the sudden voice behind him. Jongin was standing behind,leaning on the chair.

How do you think I survive living alone everydays?" He didn't look back and continued frying.

"You can order though." Kyungsoo rolled his eyes. "I'm not rich like you." Pregnant silence fell after that and the older kinda felt guilty for his harsh tone.

"Help me with something?" Jongin stood up abruptly behind,taking off his eyes from the backside of the older and shooed away the thought of how Kyungsoo rather had nice....butt.

"Yes?" He asked eagerly. "Please take out the dishes." And Jongin proceeded to doing so.

"So..urm...you like broccoli?" Jongin instantly realized he sounded really stupid when Kyungsoo  looked up from the plate (finally!) with a frown.

"What? I'm just--I'm just trying to make some conversations."  He replied with a pout and went back to eating which made Kyungsoo smiled secretly.  
"Yes." Jongin looked up at him with wide eyes with mouth full. "Yes. I like them. They are one of my favourities." 

"How and why even!?" Jongin exclaimed,swallowing hard to which Kyungsoo gave him a blank stare.

"I'm not really a fan of vegetables. And you can say fried chicken is my very very favourite." He said with a grin and Kyungsoo shook his head.

"Such unhealthy food." He said, making Jongin pout. Since yesterday, Jongin had been treating him nicely and he did not know how to feel about it.

"Oh come on!" Jongin leaned back on the chair which made the older laugh.

"Are you saving up that rice for tonight?" He asked,laughing, referring to the rice stuck far above his mouth.

"What?" He pointed to it. "There's a rice stuck there." He said with a small smile.

Kyungsoo leaned into when Jongin kept failing to reach to it. "There you go. Such a big baby." He removed it perfectly with a chuckle only to stop when he saw that the younger was staring at him,wide eyes.

"Sorry--I just--" Jongin shook his head abruptly with a nervous laugh. It was only when the doorbell rang which saved them from very awkward silence.

"Who's that?" Jongin said in confusion as he walked towards the door.

"Hello! Dear beloved mother!" Jongin greeted at the familiar woman, turning back to look at Kyungsoo with an awkward smile.

"Hello,honey!! You look much thinner!" The woman held the younger's face in both hands.

"Have you eaten? I brought some food!" She said and walked pass through, merely acknowledging Kyungsoo's greeting.

"Jongin, why are the luggage in this room. I thought you prefer airy room better!" Jongin glanced at Kyungsoo with panicked eyes and they both knew she was referring to Kyungsoo's bags.

"Urmmmm...Kyungsoo and I are still deciding which room to stay in." Kyungsoo nodded in agreement and winced slightly when she gave him a short glare.

"Mom,have you eaten? Kyungsoo made a very very delicious fried rice!" Kyungsoo just wanted to shut up Jongin then as he saw the dissatisfaction grew larger on the elder woman.

"No. Thank you." Suddenly, two people came in with bags in their hands as walked into the room which was supposedly Kyungsoo's.

"Mom, what are those?" Jongin asked to which his mother smiled back at.

"I am moving in with you for a while. Of course, to make sure you are all okay in this...." she paused,seemingly finding a right word. "kind of marriage. And to make sure that he can at least cook well enough for you." Kyungsoo clenched his fist, swallowing everything down.

"Mom,I married him because I love him. Moreover, Kyungsoo can cook very well." His mother clenched her one fist and forced a smile. At that moment,she really reminded Kyungsoo of Professor Umbridge from Harry Potter, all in her pink dresses with a overly friendly smile and voice.

"I'm tired. I'm gonna rest in my room for a bit." With that,she left and Kyungsoo rushed beside the younger.

"Jongin,what the hell!?" Jongin rubbed his temple.

"I--I don't know. But! It doesn't matter as long as we act natural." Kyungsoo groaned.

"Still----urgh. What have I gotten myself into!"

                              ▪▪▪  
"WOAH" Jongin exclaimed when Kyungsoo came out of the bathroom which was in their bedroom.

"What?" Kyungsoo asked with a frown.

"You--you are wearing shorts !" Kyungsoo's ears reddened at the younger's words.

"Says--says the one who is topless!" He retorted.

"You're gonna wear it to sleep?" Jongin asked again. "Yeah huh. I can only fall asleep like this. Don't like it when my legs get too hot."

"But you have never done it before like when we were in Paris." Kyungsoo stared at the younger blankly.

"Well,Inspector Kim Jongin-sshi, since we're gonna be together for quite a long time, there's no disadvantage in making myself comfortable starting now." He explained as he climbed on the bed,failed to see hoe Jongin gulped and looked away when his shorts went up nearly on hid upper thigh, and settled quite afar from the younger.

"I'm not gonna bite you if you come closer though ." He grumbled as he saw Kyungsoo was scooped up at very far left corner of the bed.

"Better safe than sorry." Kyungsoo muttered and fell asleep as soon as he closed.

Jongin was left with s small sheepish smile, admitting to himself that he was very lucky and glad that it was Kyungsoo he was faking being in love with. 

                                              ▪▪▪

Jongin woke up, eyes blinking repeatedly and he rubbed his eyes as he yawned. He looked beside to find Kyungsoo still sleeping and amazed at how the latter still managed to sleep in that position whole night. Except something that made everything inside Jongin went weird. The older was curled up aside but the blanket was away from body and rested on his legs,leaving his upper body and abit of his smooth legs.

And Kim Jongin suddenly grabbed his phone swiftly and secretly took a picture with a smirk.


	6. Chapter 6

Kyungsoo scoffed, shaking his head at Jongin who had been tying and untying his own tie for more than five minutes. 

"Seriously? It has been more than five minutes,Jongin." The younger glanced at him,only to looked back down at his tie with a pout. 

"Mom often did it for me before."Kyungsoo laughed at the how childish other was looking and walked towards him. 

"Come here." Jongin looked up at him.

"Huh?" 

"I will do it for you so that we can finally go to work today." Kyungsoo teased him to which the latter pouted again at. 

Jongin had seen the scenes from drams which his mother watched, where a girl tied a guy's tie and the drama's director made a big romantic deal out of it and Jongin always snorted at it. 

But now,he might have changed his mind,seeing Kyungsoo this upclose. The older's lower lip was jutted out in concentration and Jongin secretly awed about his rather long eyelashes.

What kind of guy looks this cute!? 

"There you go. All done,Kiddo." The doe-eyes male patted his shoulders and looked up with his signature heart-shaped smile which very much surprised Jongin. 

"Jongin…?" He blinked rapidly and turned away with a fake cough when he finally realized  he had been staring quite creepily at Kyungsoo. 

"Th--thanks." He said, pretending to clean dust off his suit. What was lingering  in his mind was Kyunsoo's face with his chubby cheeks, heart-shaped lips and bright wide eyes and in conclusion, he was just….. Glowing. Jongin just decided  he would rather not dwell on that topic so much. 

"Jongin, Are you leaving now? Let me do your tie----" Jongin's  mother stopped when she saw both of them coming out of their room. "Oh, I see that you have done it already." Her lips formed a line and Kyungsoo could see dissapointment clearly on her face 

"Yep, Kyungsoo hyung did it for me." Jongin grinned and suddenly, he grabbed Kyungsoo's hand, intertwining their fingers together. 

"We are leaving now,mother." Before the older could struggle, he was pulled along when the taller walked towards the door. "Be safe.." He could hear Jongin's mother before closing the door. 

"Is it…is it really okay with your motherr---" He asked , looking up at Jongin when they were in the lift. 

"It's fine." the taller answered without  looking. 

"Urm……Jongin." He started again, this time Jongin looked at him, sighing softly. "Hyung, I told you it's fine----" Kyungsoo shook his head. 

"Not that. I just want to know when you are planning  to let go of my hand." Jongin's ears went quite red over it and instantly let go of Kyungsoo's hands. 

The older tried very hard to conceal his laughter, looking at Jongin's fluttered face.. 

However, Kyungsoo was secretly aware of how empty it felt when the warmth from Jongin's palm faded away.

 

\-------------------

 

"Have you heard?" Jongdae asked, popping beside him so suddenly in the break room. 

"Heard what?" Kyungsoo asked back nonchalantly, continued stirring his coffee.

"Kim Jongin, our vice president's son." Kyungsoo's hands stopped stirring for a moment before he tried to act unbothered again. 

"What's with him?" His bestfriend groaned beside him. 

"Kyungsoo, I swear! When will you finally get onto the social medias!? Anyway, so that famous Kim Jongin came out as gay or bisexual - I don't know - on his Instagram!" Kyungsoo looked at his eager friend with a small nod. "Okay…." 

"AND he got married!! TO A GUY!!" it was very uneasy, looking at his friend talking so eagerly about him with a surprised face.   
"Well...What's wrong with it?" Jongdae gasped,being overdramatic. 

"How can you ask that!?  Dude,he's like super famous, sweeaping girls off their feet and shit and now he is married, moreover, to a guy!" Kyungsoo shook his head with a frown. 

"Calm down,Jongdae. Breathe!" His friend suddenly got silent, leaning on the counter. 

"You know..I thought of something stupid when I saw his husband picture- He posted it on Instagram by the way- and, since he didn't post his picture very clearly, everyone is super curious about who the lucky guy is. And do you know who I thought of when I saw the picture?" Kyungsoo stared at him, faking curiousity. 

"You." Kyungsoo choked on his coffee, all the alarms going off in his heads. "What the hell!?" Jongdae exclaimed, grabbing tissues. 

"Sorry. And why--why would you think of it even!? That--that's ridiculous! Such nonsense" He blabbered. 

"I don't know. The last picture he posted, it really looks like you,hair and everything." Jongdae frowned at him,eyes filled with suspicion. 

Panicking,Kyungsoo attempted to do the only thing he could think of,to get away from his friend. "I... have to go now. Nice gossip,Jongdae." 

"Kyungsoo,why are you wearing a....necklace?" 

And Kyungsoo just cursed at Kim Jongin and his damn words for convincing into wearing it because "We are married and my family would think it is suspicious when you don't want to wear the freaking ring. So at least wear it like that." 

Jongdae's lips opened and closed several times, appearantly loss at words. 

"Haha. Surprise,it's a normal ring!" Kyungsoo tried and his friend wasn't buying any. 

"What the fuck you mean a normal ring!? Do fucking Kyungsoo,it's a freaking ring which is exact freaking  replica of Kim Jongin's! I SAW IT IN HIS PICTURE! What the fucking is happening!? Holy shit! Don't tell me-----" Kyungsoo sighed. 

"You don't need to swear that much." Jongdae's eyes widened with his mouth hang opened. 

"You are married-- to--to Kim--" Kyungsoo immediately put him hand on his friend's mouth, looking around worriedly. 

"God! Be more quiet,will you!?" His friend slapped away his hand, shaking kyungsoo's shoulders. 

"Do Kyungsoo! What the hell!? How!? When!? Why!?" Kyungsoo sighed deeply again, tucking the necklace safely back into his shirt, fixing his collar. 

Then he proceeded to tell his friend everything in whispers and with glances at the door occasionally. 

"WHY THE HELL DIDN'T YOU TELL ME!?" His friend exclaimed though in whispers only. 

"Because I knew you are gonna opposed  that." He replied, tracing  his shirt's hem. 

"Hell yeah! Everyone with the right sense would not agree to that. Kyungsoo, you are practically selling yourselves!" He shot him a glare. 

"I am not! It was just a contract that will expire in like 2 years. Plus, I constantly don't have to worry about hospital bills and that's the most important thing,Jongdae...you know it.." The said friend sighed deeply, rubbing his temple. 

"Did you sleep with him or--or do you have to do that constantly with him like you know, as a part of the contract?" Needless to say, Kyungsoo's faced scrunched up so hard at the thought. 

"No!! Where did that idea come from even?! Ewww,omg!" A not-so-good teasing smile suddenly displayed on Jongdae's lips. 

"So never done it with him,huh?..." He trailed off, leaning back on the chair. 

"No and I never will! He's not even gay, dude." Kyungsoo said, ears crimson red. 

"Anyway, I really have to go now. Break is over like 5 minutes ago." He stood up, straightening his dark brown suit. Jongdae whined from aside. 

"But I have soo many questions left!!"Kyungsoo frowned again before waving his hand in air as a form of dismissal. 

"Just text me or call me later, whatever." 

Throughout the day in his cubicle, typing on his laptop with various noises around, Kyungsoo couldn’t help but feel stressed about what might happen when everyone find out about all this like Jongdae just did. 

 

\----------------- 

 

"Pssh! Pssh! Kim Jongin!" Jongin turned back with a frown and saw a familiar head popping out from a room which seemed to be a storage room. 

"Kyungsoo?" He asked in confusion as he walked towards the older, looking around, being cautious. "Woah!" He was pulled harshly into the dark room and to a dark corner. "Eager, are we?" He teased with a smirk and earned a smack to his arm. 

"My friend found out." he said, biting his lips. Jongin looked clueless to his sudden words before his mouth formed an O shape. "But how?" It was really dark out in here and there were so many shelves which ensured they might not be seen easily but Jongin could see Kyungsoo sending worried looks at the door. 

"The necklace! He saw it and suddenly fit the puzzle altogether." 

"wow. That guy is a genius." However, Kyungsoo was not sharing same humour with Jongin at all. 

"What if they find out about me, Jongin? Or--or worse, what if your family found out about the truth!?" Kyungsoo bit his lips nervously, eyes moving  around. Seeing that, Jongin decided to put both of his hands on Kyungsoo's shoulders, squeezing them gently. 

"Calm down,hyung. Even if people find out that you are the one, I will do everything I can to protct you, all right? Plus, we're gonna try hard not to get our truth exposed. As we get to know each other, it will start to look more realistic, Okay? You are not alone in this, I am with you." He soothed the elder with a reassuring smile. Kyungsoo looked up at him with his big eyes which somehow made Jongin fluttered. 

"Okay….okay. Thank you. I'm sorry I dragged you here all suddenly.  Let's go back." he patted the older's shoulders. However just when they turned towards the door, it opened a crack which sent both of them into a panic mode. The first thing Jongin did was to push Kyungsoo into a very dark corner, hiding the smaller male's with his significantly broad shoulders. 

"What are you---" Kyungsoo whispered but instantly got his lips covered by Jongin's warm palm. "Shhh." 

"Jihye, are you still in here? Manager-nim is looking for you." A girl's voice was heard and Jongin leaned closer to Kyungsoo, their chests touching now with their faces only few centimetres away. The taller's lips were nearly meeting Kyungsoo's forehead and the latter clenched Jongin's blazer jacket in uneasiness when Jongin's breath fell onto his face. 

"Where did she go even?" The previous girl talked to herself and closed back the door, both of them sighing in relief that she didn't come in. However, after that, Jongin still had both of his arms beside Kyungsoo's head, whose hands were still holding onto the other. Jongin looked down just in time to stare right into Kyungsoo's doe ones. 

With their stare holding onto each other, Kyungsoo unconsciously licked his lips and Jongin's adam apple bobbed up and down. 

Jongin leaned it a little closer, very little that both of them didn't know their noses were practically touching by now. 

All of a sudden, Kyungsoo pushed Jongin back by his chest which snapped both of them out of a trance. Thanks to the darkness,they were oblivious to each other's red faces. 

"I--am going back!" Jongin nodded, fixing his tie. 

"Have---have fun. Don't play around at work. Haha." Kyungsoo nodded dumbly and Jongin was left around, pushing his neatly styled hair back in frustration and cursed himself for sporuting nonsense words just now. 

 

\--------------- 

 

Kyungsoo went back being on his phone after glancing at the car that was coming to halt the empty bus stop. 

"Hey! Why didn't you wait for me!?" He saw Jongin's face, frowning right at him as soon as the car's mirror was down. 

"Jongin!? What-what're you doing here?" He asked in shock and was thankful that there wasn't anyonr around. 

"Get in. We're going home." Jongin replied, gesturing the seat beside. 

"But---" He hesitated. 

"Quick before anyone see you,hyung." Jongin said firmly to which he had to give in with a sigh. 

"Why didn't you wait for me?" Kyungsoo looked at the male who now had his one hand on the steering wheel while the other was on the window frame. 

"I can just go back like how I usually did,Jongin." The younger turned to stared at him briefly. 

"We are living togeter now,hyung. If you don't want to wait me at the company then wait from somewhere like a cafe near because we are going back together starting from now on." Kyungsoo sighed again grumpily. 

"Why do you care even...." The car came to stop at the traffic light and Jongin turned to Kyungsoo with his full attention on the latter. 

"Give me your phone." Kyungsoo frowned at him. 

"For what?" 

"Because I don't want to be pulled into a suspicious dark storage room so I believe texting or a phone call would be a way to prevent that. Therefore,I need your number." Kyungsoo outright rolled his eyes but gave his phone anyway. 

"There you go." The younger gave it back,now eyes back on the road as the traffic light turned green. 

Kyungsoo made a mistake of not checking how Jongin saved his number ( "Love❤") 

 

\----------- 

 

The dinner went quiet awkward with Jongin's mom who was keen on asking Kyungsoo so many questions which some of then she didn't need answer to but asked just to humiliate him. ("Have you...did you take some pills to you know, to like...girls?" , "Is being gay contagious because you know, my boy likes or used to like girls.") 

It only ended when Jongin interuppted successfully with very angry red face which Kyungsoo had not seen before. His own mother was shocked by it and pursed her lips in a staright line as she went into her room after dinner, without sparing both of them a glance. 

"I am sorry for my mother." Jongin said softly, looking small while sitting on the edge of the bed and playing with his fingers. Kyungsoo smiled, still not getting used to this side of usually mighty Kim Jongin. 

"It's fine. I'm used to it." Jongin quietly looked at him. 

"You know, at work today, I heard lots of stuff about me. I mean,well some of them were supportive but the rest are just....cruel. They knew I could hear them and yet,they did that on purpose. If they didn't know I am president's grandson,it might have been worse." Kyungsoo, now sitting down on the sofa right in front of the bed, listened attentively to the younger.

"But then I think of how much you might have gone through-all those verbal abuse and those stares like--like you aren't a human being!"  Kyungsoo smiled sadly at how sincerely frustarated Jongin was, waving his hands around and everything. 

"I....came out in my High School 2nd year,only to my family and close friends." Kyungsoo started. "It was fine at first but then I don't know how the news spreaded and everyone kept their distance from me like I could infect them." He said softly, looking down at his hands and missed out how Jongin was tenderly looking at him. 

"It was actually with words at first,you know calling names and stuffs. But then it got abit physical." Kyungsoo sighed, remembering how he wanted to give up on everything that time. 

"They pushed me around, stold my gym clothes, poured food and drink all over me. Honestly,it was hell. But then Kim Jongdae came in the last year." He chuckled abit, as the image of his best friend on his first day came into his mind. Jongin's eyebrows were still pinched together and his lips pouted out. 

"Everyone was scared of him because he snapped at almost everyone with his unusually loud voice. Then I don't know how it happened, he just sort of became my guardian and the bullying somehowlessened..." Jongin's lips curves upward at how Kyungsoo was chuckling softly. 

"You didn't deserve all those treatments,Hyung." Kyungsoo's smiled widened until his eyes closed but then it fell off as he remembers some thing. 

"Wait! Jongdae said something about your instagram post." Jongin's  eyes widened as he gulped and chuckled lightly. 

"Urm....Everything is good,cool. Everything's cool." Kyungsoo's eyes narrowed in suspicion at Jongin's behaviour. 

"Kim Jongin, what did you do?" He spoke out each words in threatening voice. 

"I....urm.....Ipostedapicutreofyousleeping!" He blabbered. 

"What!?" 

"I may have posted a picutr of you sleeping. Haha." Kyungsoo's face looked blank for a moment. 

"What the hell!?" 

"No! No! Look! Everyone loves it,.Hyung. check the comments! 'Cute!!' 'SO SWEET!' 'Omg. Goals!' " Jongin basically shouted as he put his phone forward right into Kyungsoo's face, who did not care of the comments but the phone itself. 

" What are you doing!?" Jongin exclaimed as Kyungsoo suddenly jumped on him, causing both of them to fall onto the bed with Jongin on his back. 

"Give me the damn phone! I'm gonna delete it!" They wrestled as the elder tried to get the device out of Jongin's grip. 

"Oh nah. You are not getting it at all!" Jongin chuckled, amused at how eager Kyungsoo was above him, biting his lips with full concentration. 

"Give me--- ooof" In a second, Jongin flipped their positions with him now on the top. Both of them were panting hard and faces flushed red as Jongin's one hand pinned Kyungsoo's ones tightly above his head. 

Well, there they went again like what happened today at the work. 

Jongin looked down, his eyes not fluttering at all as he stared intently at the older. Kyungsoo's adam apple bobbed up and down and he again, licked his red lips unconsciously. 

Jongin's free hand moved towards Kyungsoo's face, who made the latter surprised. The younger grazed his thumb along Kyungsoo's cheek bones while his eyes were now on Kyungsoo's plump lips. Jongin licked his lips. His hand slowly moved towards the smaller male's lips ------ 

"Jongin,honey-- ARRRR" Their room was filled with shrieking screams of Jongin's mother who came into their room, without knocking and found them in a rather compromising position. 

Kyungsoo immediately pushed Jongin off who fell on his butt. He stood up though his legs were wobbling. 

"I'm sorry! I forgot to knock! I just wanted to ask why the shower is not working properly!" Jongin's mom exclaimed while her hands were still covering her eyes. 

Jongin nodded "I--I will come check it for you." 

And Kyungsoo literally felt like his face was gonna burst as it was very red. His hand moved over to his left side of the chest where he could feel the loud fast beatings of his heart.  What was happening?! 

 

A/N - ❤❤


	7. Chapter 7

They went off to sleep with a distance which a person could pefectly fit in between them. The next morning was filled with awkward silence even coming from Jongin's mother and both of Jongin and Kyungsoo occasionally glancing secretly at each other.

Today,they were going to visit Jongin's parents' house with his mother sitting in the back of their car. However, according to what she said, she was still staying at with the newly-weds for a few more days. Also,thanks to business calls made to Jongin, the car ride was not filled with utter silence.

Needless to say, Jongin's grandfather completely adored Kyungsoo while his father showed no dissatisfaction or likeness towards him. At least Kyungsoo could safely say he did not dislike him like Jongin's mother.

"I can't believe Mom is stubbornly still staying with us." Jongin started on their way back home now that his mother remained back at the house with the reason of taking some more mecessary clothes. Kyungsoo chuckled, eyes not moving from the car's window.

"She just loves you too much." The younger scoffed.

"Hey, can you plsase just drop me of at the next bus stop?" Jongin turned to glance at Kyungsoo, surprised at his sudden request.

"Why?" Kyungsoo shifted uneasily in his seat.

"I...urm..I have somewhere to go." He replied awkwardly, scratching his neck.

"I can drive you there." Kyungsoo looked at him.

"Urm..no. it's fine. I have to meet up with a friend too,that's why." Jongin's eyes this time lingered longer on the older's frame. His inside being eaten by a strange unlikeable feelings. In the end, he just mumbled an Okay rather grumpily.

▪ ▪ ▪ ▪ ▪ ▪ ▪ ▪ ▪ ▪ ▪

The digital clock on the wall showed 9 p.m and Jongin swore his focus was definitely on the comedy show he was watching and not on the clock every 10 seconds.

About 15 minutes later, Jongin gave up, throwing the remote aside and stood up. He grabbed a first hoodie he saw in the wardrobe and put his phone attached to the earphones in his pocket.

It was not cold exactly, just chilly. He walked aimlessly in their apartment compound with his lower lip jutted out. Just when he reached to a small playground not very far from the apartment area's gate, he saw a silver Mercrdez benz pulling in.

With a deep frown,he intently stared at Kyungsoo coming out from the car and started talking to the person in driver's seat through the window. Although it wasn't clear, Jongin vaguely saw a guy who might even be younger than Jongin and coule be considered as good-looking (Jongin snorted at his own comment.)

Jongin scoffed, feeling ridiculed at how the elder would still be talking cheerfully to someone who he possibly spent the whole day with while Jongin could only get a few response or worse, an eyeroll whenever he tried to talk.

"God! Jongin!" Kyungsoo finally noticed his presence only when he was near him. Jongim didn't say anything as he glanced up blankly and turned his back just to start walking.

Kyungsoo,slightly puzzled by the younger's odd behaviours, just tried to match his quick step.

"Were you waiting for me?" He teased with a toothy grin which Jongin ignored and snorted at.

"Are you upset about something?" Kyungsoo asked, not understanding the younger's cold behaviour. Jongin was normally very chatty and lively, which was quite the oppositevof now.

"Who's that?" Only a few moments when they were before their building tgat Jongin popped up that question. And Kyungsoo knew who he meant.

"I told you. It's a friend." He replied, still not uncomfortable about going into details about his unconscious brother and basically, uncomfortable about talking about hinself. Jongin would be someone who would be a memories in the past after 2 years, when all this would be over. And he believed it was unlikely that he and Jongin, two different people living in two whole different worlds, would still be in touch.

Jongin, on the other hand right now, was pissed somehow. Just how much that person was special to him that he had to lie to him. Though he was sure Kyungsoo noticed his bad mood, he just couldn't help it. 

"Have you eaten?" Kyungsoo asked when they were in their apartment which rid of Jongin's mother. "No." Jongin lied and nearly slammed the fridge door while taking out the water bottle.

"Jongin, is something wrong?" Kyungsoo leaned back  on the dining table. The younger stared at him, his face voided of any emtions while Jongin's inside was actually boiling.

"Why didn't you tell me you have a boyfriend?" Kyungsoo's eyebrows furrowed together as he stood straight. "What?I--I don't--"

"I also didn't know you go for younger types, Kyungsoo." Jongin scoffed, both his hands in his hoodie's pockets.

"I have no idea---" 

"You should be careful. You are now married to the next heir of one of the top businesses in Korea." Jongin walked away, Kyungsoo tailing behing him to demand an explanation.

"Or wait!" The tanned male sudden turned around to face the older. "Is he like your--your sugar daddy thing? 'cause he seems rich!" Jongin laughed dryly. Every words of his were fuelling Kyungsoo with anger.

"What does he do? Give you money for a usual fuck? You can just ask me if you want money. You don't even need to sleep with me,hyung." And what Kyungsoo did after that was punching Jongin right in the face, wiping his mocking smirk.

Later that night, Jongin gave his mom a fright of her life when she saw him curling up with his knees against his chest on the sofa in the dark. 

▪ ▪ ▪ ▪ ▪ ▪ ▪ ▪ 

Following morning, Jongin followed Kyungsoo like a puppy, sincere apologies at the tip of his lips yet the latter did not give him a chance to speak them at all. 

"Kyungsoo hyung,please." Kyungsoo finally stopped only when Jongin held Kyungsoo's wrist back, his back still facing the younger. 

"I--I know every reasons I can give will not explain my behaviours last night. But--but I just want to apologize. I am sorry." Kyungsoo was completely silent. "I wasn't--I wasn't in the right mind and I ended up blaming you..I am sorry,hyung. Please know that I don't mean anything I told yesterday so please please,hyung talk to me.I'm sorry." 

Jongin heard Kyungsoo sighed deeply before facing him with his lips in a thin line. 

"Is it--is it how you really think of me? Someone who's desperate for money that he sleeps around?" Kyungsoo's voice came out as a shaky whisper. Jongin shook his head abruptly. 

"NO! No! I never think of you like that,hyung! I was--I was so hot headed and I just blurted out non sense! You are never NEVER someone like that to me!" Jongin rushed his way to explain things. 

"I shouldn't have taken your offer. I shouldn't have--but for my brother---" Kyungsoo hanged his head low and his hands attached to his side. Jongin's hands instantly moved to the older's shoulders. 

"Don't say that! Please don't! Hyung,I'm--I am so glad I met you! So please don't say that...." He trailed off as his head leaned down to rest on the shorter male's shoulder. "I never regret meeting you,hyung.." 

▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪ 

"Baehyun, how does it feel to be in love?" The young secretary stopped on his track and turned back to stare wide-eyes at his boss sitting who was seemingly deep in thought. 

"Pardon?" He asked again but Jongin was still in daze. "Is it..is it like how they describe in movies and films?" Baekhyun hugged the signed  documents in his arms tighter as he searched for an answer to Jongin's serious question. 

"Well. It's not always rainbows and happiness like they show in films,of course." Jongin's eyes finally moved to stare at him. "But I think that's what makes it more treasurable, being through thick and thin. You want to remain by their side for always. You cheirsh them and always want to make them smile. And being by their side is simply a bliss." Baekhyun finally snapped out of his trance after what he said and saw a very soft looking smile on his young boss's face. 

"So you have been in love?" The tanned male suddenly questioned, making Baekhyun smiled sadly. 

"Yes...Yes,I have." 

 

 

A/N- hello, sincerely thank you for reading this story !


	8. Chapter 8

Kim Jongin just became extra clingy after this. He lighted up all bright while talking to Kyungsoo and especially when the latter showed his signature smile.

He would text Kyungsoo about a few insignificant small things as soon as they get to work. If Kyungsoo attempted to mute the notification because Jongin was on the verge of blowing up his phone with random stuff like 'Hyung,what are you eating today?' 'Hyung,I am hungry!ㅠㅠㅠㅠㅠㅠ'   'I am so sleepyyyyy ㅜ.ㅜ    'I miss your food! :<'     'I want to go back home with you alrdy :((( ' 

And when Kyungsoo opened his phone after his workload was finally done, he would see what could be thousand of texts from Jongin.

Lastly, the contact name. The younger just caught a glimpse of Kyungsoo changing the contact name,which the younger saved as "Love<3333" in his phone, and he just went all pouty and stomping feet and whiny and stopped talking to Kyungsoo until the latter finally gave into the kid with a promise of not changing it later. 

And Kyungsoo learned not to jump in shock when a tanmed arm loosely wrap around hus waist and a fluffy head leaned onto his neck while he was cooking because that seemed to be Jongin's latest habit. But the latter still couldn't avoid it when the older hit him with a spatula on the head when he would become extra clingy. 

However,Kyungsoo believed that the best thing happened was that how Jongin's mom's hosility had lessended. Lately,they would even have a shared cooking session which  Jongin would watch from afar with a satisfied grin. Though she wasn't talking much to him yet, she would give him tips about some curries Jongin enjoyed and the his son swore he even saw a small smile on his mom's face while she was talking to Kyungsoo. But Jongin was not surprised. Everybody loved Kyungsoo. Maybe he did too. 

▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪

"I think I am in love." Jongin suddenly started while they were in the middle of checking documents and schedules.   
Baekhyun looked up at his boss and old friend with a smile. "Kyungsoo?" That obviously startled as the tanned male looked up with wide eyes.

"How--how do you know!?" He laughed out loud. 

"It's hard not to notice when you check your phone every 10 seconds and pout so hard when you don't receive any messages from "LOVE<3333" ,Jongin." The said male blushed.

"But you look troubled too. What's wrong?" Jongin sighed and leaned back on the couch. He couldn't really hide anything from his long term friend. "It's just..I don't know....I mean....he is a guy,you know." Baekhyun put the pen on the table as he frowned.

"So? I don't see anything wrong with it."

"But I always...go for girls..." Jongin muttered, making Baekhyun sighed.

"Kim Jongin, many people discover something about themselves at your age too. There's nothing wrong with it and I hope you know it. You are free to love whoever you want. Plus,You are already married to him, dude. What's wrong with falling for him?" The younger put his face between his hands. 

"I don't know! I feek like the real thing would be more complicated....." Baekhyun smiled gently.

"You like him,right?" Jongin nodded.

"Really really like him?" The tanned male nodded so fast like an idiot.

"Then you should grab the chance before it's too late,Jongin." Baekhyun said, looking dazed with a soft sigh.

▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪   
"Hyung, your brithday is in... January,right? What's the date?" Jongin asked as he got under the duvet.   
Kyungsoo bit his lips before replying softly. "January 12th. Yesterday." Jongin stopped whatever he was doing. 

"WHAT THE HELL!?" Jongin turned his whole body at Kyungsoo, who was now had his back against the headboard. 

"Wha--what?"

"Why didn't you tell me,hyung!?" Kyungsoo just stared at the younger who wore surprise and hurt on his face.

"Because I don't really think it's important?" Jongin pouted, looking like he was going to cry soon.

"Forget about it." With that, Jongin lied down and turned his back to the older. "I don't matter that much to you anyway." It was a whisper but the older heard it anyway.

"Jongin,come on." Kyungsoo sighed deeply when he didn't budge. He looked up at the wall to check the time. 

12:00 am January 14th

"Happy Birthday,Jongin ah." Kyungsoo muttered softly. 

▪▪▪▪▪▪

A familiar scent he liked greeted him as soon as he came out of the room, still casually dressed as today was the holiday. 

"Oh hey, finally you're awake! And showered!" Kyungsoo  teased as it was already 12 pm when he got up. The older smiled at Jongin before turning his attention back to what was on the stove. 

Dak-galbi, Jongin's favourite. 

"Believe it or not but your mother had already went back." Jongin was surprised at this. "And she told me to cook this for you like how she always did on your birthday." Kyungsoo smiled rather shyly as he put the spicy stir-fried chicken in the dish. 

"Would you like to eat it now or---"  the older looked hesitant. 

"I will now." Kyungsoo smiled again as he continued preparing lunch. This was such a domesitc scene, Jongin thought. 

"Where's yours?" Jongin asked when the older only prepared the dishes for him only and Kyungsoo's lips was half opened as he tried to find a right answer. 

"I...I thought you might want to eat alone."  Because of what happened last night.

It was left unsaid but they both knew it. Jongin rather felt guilty at how he acted so childish last night.

"It's my birthday." Kyungsoo clenched the front of his apron as he felt uneasy when Jongin sighed deeply and stared at him intently. "Please eat with me,hyung." 

The lunch was very quiet. Kyungsoo felt like everything they had had last few days was ripped away. What left now was the awkwardness they had when they first met.

After that, Kyungsoo quickly went into the room to take something and spent a few minutes ,standing at the door before going out again because he was going to give Kim Jongin, a guy who had everything in his life, a small present and honestly,he just felt scared.

"Here." He pushed the packed square gift right onto Jongin's chest who was looking very surprised now.

"It's nothing but I couldn't think of anything else." He said, looking down omat his feet instead of the other's eyes.

"Hyung---" Jongin said softly before said looking down at his presents and tearing the wrapping open. 

It was one of Keigo Hishigano's book. 

"You have been wanting to read this but you couldn't find this anywhere anymore so--I requested my friend from the bookshop...." Kyungsoo spoke up in a small voice as he scratched his already red ears."I know it's really nothing but---" 

He couldn't finish his sentence because suddenly Jongin threw himself onto him with his arms arms wrapped arounf Kyungsoo's neck securely.

"Hyung--" Jongin sniffled and the shorter male guessed that Jongin's eyes were welling up with tears now.

"Are you crying!?" Kyungsoo asked, couldn't help but laugh at how soft the younger was.

"I want to celebrate your birthday and it hurt me so much when you didn't tell me about it,hyung!" Jongin whined, still not letting go of him.

"I am sorry. I am sorry. Don't cry." His hands previously resting beside his sides now moved to the younger's back, moving up and down in comforting gesture.

"Do you want to go to that dog cafe today?" Kyungsoo asked a few seconds later, wiping Jongin's tears away when they moved apart. 

"Can we!? Are you following!?" He lighed up instantly at the mention of it. Jongin had been bugging Kyungsoo non-stop about going there together  after he saw about that on Instagram. 

Jongin was very chatty on the way there. And he shocked Kyungsoo when he told him about some girls took pictures of them together in Paris and posted it on Instagram but Jongin assured the older that the girl, respecting their privacy at least, blurred Kyungsoo out or covered his face.

Now Kyungsoo was scared to be seen out with the younger who just laughed it off, saying how everyone on social media was in love with Kyungsoo and thought they two were very compatible. (They both bluhsed slightly at that) 

Visiting the Dog Cafe was more fun than expected. Jongin hadn't stopped smiling once he got in the place and saw the dogs. Kyungsoo sipped on his coffee while watching the younger playing with dogs around. As usual, the tanned male was very keen on taking pictures of almost everything.

But what Kyungsoo didn't notice was Jongin also took candid pictures of Kyungsoo secretly and now the former"s wallpaper was the older smiling widely while patting a huskydog. 

▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪

"Here." Kyungsoo looked up,surprised, when he saw the younger handing him one of the wine glasses while holding the other glass and the bottle in the other hand. They had had dinner outside (Jongin's treat) and they just decided to end the day, watching their favourite sitcom together.

"Ending the day in a classic way." Jongin joked and smiled which made the deep dimple in his cheek appeared.

"You know I can't drink much,Jongin." He puffed which made Jongin laughed.

"I know, I have seen it." Kyungsoo was frowning but his beating heart said otherwise when the younger winked at him playfully.

"I can hold my liquor well, so I will take care of you even when you get drunk. Just try not to chuck it all down at once." He was already pouring the red wine in both glasses. 

The time went on with a comfortable silence between them and occasional laughs at the series. Kyungsoo was still sipping on his 2nd glass whilr Jongin had already drunk like 3 glasses amd seemed still fine. 

Suddenly, Jongin suddenly wrapped his arm around Kyungsoo's shoulder which made the latter so still like a statue.

"Hyung! Hyung! Look at this!" He sighed in relief(and a little bit of dissapointment) when he realized the younger did this just to show something on his phone.   
It was their pictures at Dog Cafe which the younger posted. 

"The comments are all about how much they can't wait to see your face." Jongin turned to him with a wide grin, checking his reaction. "And and! Some are even saying you are SO cute even though you face isn't revealed yet! Everyone loves you,hyung. They all think you are super duper cute." Kyunsoo snorted.

"I am a guy, Jongin. I am not cute." The younger laughed at it till his eyes closed, their faces very close to each other that Kyungsoo could Jongin's hot breath on his face.

"Hyung,you are cute." Jongin patted his shoulder. "And cool" The hand was now moving up and down along Kyungsoo's arms, their stares unmoving from each other's eyes. "You are perfect." The last sentence was merely a whisper and the smile on Jongin's face dropped as a serious expressipn replaced it. Kyungsoo gulped, startled at the sudden change of atmosphere.

"Haha. What's with all those non sense compliments!" He laughed off awkwardly, looking away. "Are you doing this 'cause you want something from me?" He joked. 

"A kiss." Kyungsoo's face jerked towards Jongin, eyes widened in shock. Jongin was staring at him, still all serious. His lips opened once before closing again.

Then a smile formed. "Joking! Haha." Jongin said loudly before abruptly moving his arm around Kyungsoo before creating a safe distance between them.

"I am going to the toilet." Jongin chucked down on full glasses of wine before standing up,leaving the older all flattered.

Jongin spent about 15 minutes in the toilet, calming himself down (NOT IN THAT WAY) before he was ready to go out and face the older again. He said and thought he could hold alcohol well but his head was now swimming around as he felt tipsy. Probably because it had been a long time he hadn't drunk that much.

When he got back in the living room, he saw Kyungsoo with his head hung low. When the younger was gone, Kyungsoo had drunk like 3 more glasses to calm down his rapidly beating heart but that only made it worse.

He sat down quietly beside the older, eyes fixed on the TV though his vision was hazy and his mind was definitely not there.   
He glanced at the older only to saw him looking down at something, so focused on it with his tongue poked out at the corner of his lips.

Then Jongin realized he was trying to put his old screen protector on his phone. He laughed, his head leaning back on the sofa. But Kyungsoo paid no attention to him

"Hyung, what are you doing?" He moved closer to Kyungsoo in a swift motion with a dumbass smile on his face.

"Putting this back on my phone." The older muttered. "You won't be able to do that neatly!" Jongin joked, giggling.

"I can!" Kyungsoo turned to look at him, pouting. Yep, Kyungsoo was definitely drunk. And jongin was too.

"No, you can't! He retorted back like a kid.   
"I can!" Kyungsoo's cheeks were tinted red and he just looked irresistible to the younger.

"You can't." It came out merely as a whisper. Jongin's eyes were now on the older's lips.

"I ca---" In a mere seconds, Jongin leaned forward so fast, pressing his lips firmly onto Kyungsoo's. 

Jongin had been wanting to do this forever.

 

A/N-  something something might go on in next chapter *wink wink*


	9. Chapter 9

WARNING: THERE ARE RATED ACTION AHEAD AND I SUGGEST YOU NOT TO READ IT IF YOU ARE UNCOMFORTABLE AT ALL!!!!!!!!  
Also, this is my 1st time writing this kind of thing so there would be many inaccuracies and errors. Plz go easy on me ㅠㅠ 

 

 

Jongin tilted his head as he deepened the kiss, one hand behind Kyungsoo's head, stroking his hair gently. Kyungsoo's hands were clenching onto the younger's shirt as he tried to keep up with the heated kiss, sharing the bitter taste of wine together mixed with desire.

Jongin tugged at the older's arm while pressing kitten kisses on his plump lips. Kyungsoo got the signal as he swiftly moved onto the younger's lap. He gasped loudly when the latter's hands, which were previously travelling all over his back, moved to his butt cheeks to give them several firm squeezes.

Jongin quickly took advantage of that with a smirk as he prodded at Kyungsoo's upper gum with his tongue. And he swore, when their tongues met,dancing together and Kyungsoo moaned, Jongin felt a very obvious reaction going down there.

"Fuck." Kyungsoo's lips were glistening with saliva and his cheeks red as a fresh blood when they parted and Jongin's eyes turned hooded with desire. "You are killing me." He whispered into Kyungsoo's ears as he licked at the latter's earlobe, followed by a bite. Kyungsoo whimpered when Jongin's lips were lapping kisses and bites onto his moles down his collarbones and neck. 

Jongin groaned loudly when Kyungsoo unintentionally grinded down at his not-so-secretive erection when he stroked the older's now perked up nipples. "Don't---" The older whimpered into his neck, when Jongin grinded up while guiding the motion with both of his hands now on the older's globe.

"Why not? You like it." He smirked as he grinded up hard one more time, making Kyungsoo biting his lips as he held his moan.

"Let out your voice for me,babe." He licked Kyungsoo's chin before he attempted to kiss Kyungsoo's tempting lips, tugging at the older's lower lips.

"Hold me tight." Before Kyungsoo could respond, Jongin hoisted Kyungsoo up by one arm by the waist and other on his butt. 

The thought that what they were doing was wrong did not come acroos their mind once. Their minds were completely hooded with desire they both had tried to bury them so badly before. And sips of alcohol ignited it successfully.

The shorter plopped down on the bed, giggling like a kid when Jongin instantly took off his shirt as kneeled down on the bed,right in front of him.

"What's so funny?" Kyungsoo giggled more, covering his eyes with his arm, secretly trying to cover up his blushing state. "Nothing." Jongin smiled as he uncovered Kyungsoo's eyes, holding his hand in his own. "Then look at me." Kyungsoo other hand hesitantly moved towards his chest.

"You have...abs." He whispered, biting his lips which sent the younger crazy. He ran his fingers lightly on his tonned chest. Jongin let out a loud groan as his raging erection was given slight attention when Kyungsoo's hand slowly lowered down to caress the bulge with his knuckle with a very shy face.

Jongin fell onto his hands as they trapped red-faced Kyungsoo in between. "Fuck." He mumbled as he unknowingly bucked up into Kyungsoo's light touch. And he could see Kyungsoo was no different from him and suffering the same in his pants.

Jongin kissed the older's lips hungrily as his tongue proceeded to lick up every parts inside Kyungsoo's mouth. Kyungsoo rolled his head back when Jongin lowered down his lower body to roll their hips together, their painful bulges brushing each other.

Kyungsoo protested with a hand fixed on his shirt when the younger attempted to remove the annoying clothes between them. Jongin smiled as he leaned down to kiss Kyungsoo's collarbone and neck as he hands travelled inside the black shirt, caressing Kyungsoo's stomach gently, making the older arched his back in shivers.

"No---" Jongin had successully removed the piece of cloth, making Kyungsoo let out a strings of low moans when he lapped his one nipple with his tongue again and again while rubbing the other with his hand.

Maybe it was the alcohol talking but Jongin found Kyungsoo's smell toxicating. It wasn't strong like perfumes those women he had spent meangingless nights with.Kyungsoo smelled sweet with a hint of sweat. And he just couldn't get enough.

For Kyungsoo,he couldn't even describe what was happening to him. It had been too long, being in this position. And Jongin being the one wrecking his right mind after all those years made it all worse. His mind chantered the younger's names only as his self-guard was thrown out of the window.

"You can't do it." Kyungsoo said, though whimpering while Jongin's lips left his.

"What?" The younger asked dumbly, eyes half-lidded.

"You can't just enter me---" The sentence was disrupted by a moan when the tanned male purposely rolled their hips together again.

"But I need you right now--" Jongin's voice came out raw, sending goosebumps all over Kyungsoo's body. 

"Lube--you need it." He managed to mutter out amidst heavy rapid breathings, squirming under Jongin's touch.

The tanned male paused for a moment before leaving the bed with a wet kiss on the older's lips. Kyungsoo saw him shuffling through the drawers of his cabinet and the sight of the way his back bones flexed made Kyungsoo felt ten times hotter.

"It's not exactly lube but....and I found this too!" He exclaimed in excitement innocently like a kid though what he was holding and what they were about to do was not really innocent at all. 

Jongin put down both the vaselin jelly and condom packs beside as his hands busied to undo Kyungsoo's and his pants, finally freeing their painful erections.

Throughout the night,though they were drunk, Jongin had not failed once to ravish Kyungsoo. He took his time preparing the short male. Drinking in every moans of his and exploring all the places he secretly longed to do since before and trying to ease the pain as he slowly worked his way through open, starting with one finger.

His lips never left Kyungsoo's body as he whispered reassurances against them when Kyungsoo grabbed his arms tightly and exclaimed due to dull pain and Jongin was finally filled with satisfaction when Kyungsoo moaned loudly as Jongin finally the right spot.

Jongin quickly put on the protection, them two finally rid of all their clothes and in their full birth glory, and he slipped several times during the process as his hands were shaking which made Kyungsoo laughed beautifully.

Jongin was gentle, holding alot of patience with Kyungsoo. It started off with slow thrusts, giving Kyungsoo time to adjust the size, as Jongin stroked his body all over, squeezing his plump butt gently. Even Kyungsoo later got impatient as he tried to move on his own,whimpering while doing so.

And who was Jongin to say no to Do Kyungsoo. The room later filled with skin slapping sounds, mixed with their loud moans and groans. 

Jongin was really glad their apartment was located at the end with no neighbours aside, because with the bed tiles hitting the wall everytime Jongin thrusted hard and Kyungsoo letting out those beautiful sounds, those neighbours were gonna complain. Not that he cared about that now though.

His mind was filled with Kyungsoo and Kyungsoo only.  
And same could be said for Jongin. 

▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪  
Kyungsoo tried to stable his hands while holding the coffee mug. His lower place ached like hell whenever he tried to sit or stand. So it was no surprise when he nearly cursed out so loudly when he abruptly stood up in shook after he found out he was in bed. With Kim Jongin. All naked. Used condom. And vaselin aside. And hickeys all over his body.

He rumbled through his closet to find fresh clothes, trying not to wake up the younger. He wasn't ready to face him yet. Not now. 

Now he was here, preparing for words to say when Jongin woke up. He got red all over when parts of memories came back. 

"Mor--morning." He nearly dropped the mug when he heard Jongin's voice from behind. The younger was standing awkwardly, his hair all over the place as it should be when one woke up.

Kyungsoo scratched his neck, like how he usually did when he felt awkward or embrassed (for now both), but winced when he touched a purple hicky bruise accidentally. And Jongin couldn't look any more smaller.

"Look,Jongin--" He finally started, trying to shake off the unbearable awkward silence. The said male's head snapped up, his lips opening and closing -to which Kyungsoo assumed- that he was also trying to find the right words.

"About what happened last night--" He struggled bringing up his words. 

"Hyung, I didn't want that to happen! I--I don't want us to bd like that!" The older felt like he just stopped breathihg. For a momet, he even forgot what he was going to say. Is it 'Hey,so we slept together.What are we now?' Or 'So are we gonna do this again?' Or 'So....do you like me?' 

Right. Kyungsoo realized he was expecting the unrealistic thing. He and Jongin together? No way.

"Yeh. Yeh. Same. Let's--let's....forget About it." For a moment, Kyungsoo felt like he saw a flash of pain ran across the younger's face before he painted it over with a small tight smile.

"Okay......okay."

"Do you want any juice?" Kyungsoo asked, trying to get it all over. The younger just nodded, looking pale and somehow....not happy.

"Hyung....is it--is it your first time?" Jongin stopped pouring the orange juice, turning to stare wide-eyes at Jongin. The latter was just staring at him intently. Kyungsoo licked his lips, gulping.

"No." He croaked out, his throat hurting more than when he woke up. Suddenly, Jongin started laughing. Not the happy kind. The awkward laugh.

"Then I'm glad we used protection. I don't wanna get any diseases!" Jongin shrugged like what he just said was nothing.

But all the alarms went off in Kyungsoo's head. "Did you....did you just accuse me of having any of those diseases just because I am..gay?" He asked, frowning as his fists clenched tightly at his sides.

"Hyung ,I--" It seemed like Jongin finally realized what He just said. "I don't mean--"

"Save it for yourself. It's my fault to think you are someone better!" Kyungsoo shouted as he stormed off into the room before coming out back again with his wallet.

"Obviously I was wrong. Fuck you, Kim Jongin!" 

Kyungsoo saved his tears till he got into the lift where he finally let them rain down freely.

 

 

A/N- bye. I am so embrassed i could die rn. Lol


	10. Chapter 10

"I fucked up so bad." Jongin muttered, his take out meal in front getting colder by seconds.  The  younger's old friend and secretary , Baekhyun, looked up wiping his lips with the tissue. His boss decided to eat  in the office and rather asked him sadly to have lunch  together. 

"What happened?" Jongin fell back on the couch with a very loud deep sigh. "We spent a night together." At that, Baekhyun spluttered the water he was drinking all onto the glass table.  "What!? Spent the night as in  spent the night!?"  Jongin  just nodded  gloomily. 

"And he told me to forget about it." The  young secretary's lips formed an O shape. "I was about to tell him  that I don’t  want  to  start off our relationship like that and I nearly confessed but he just shut me down like that."  Jongin stared down  at his hands on his lap and let out a sigh umpteenth time. 

"Are you just going to give up like that?" The younger shook his head slowly before he looked up at Baekhyun. "But I'm scared to be rejected, Baekhyun." The said male sighed as looked for the right words to put into as a proper advice. 

"Everyone is. But you won't know unless you try." He said persistantly. 

"But he doesn't even like me!" Jongin exclaimed, hands thrown in air as a sign of defeat. 

"Well, then why don't you court him?" Jongin's eyes snapped wide open as his suggestion as he put his mind to work. "That would be nice! Maybe---maybe I can apologise for my behaviour first! Right…Right!" He iinstantly stood up, scaring his friend. 

"Jongin, where the hell are you going!?" 

"Going out now! I will be back soon!" He exclaimed, laughing like an idiot as he grabbed his coat and car key in rush. 

▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪ 

"What??" Kyungsoo looked at everyone in the office,puzzled at why alomost everyone was smirking at him. "Kyungsoo, we didn't know you have a lover !" His co-worker exclaimed which only made his frown deeper and it didn't disappear when Jongdae just pulled him along till they got to his desk.

His desk which had a big bouquet of red roses.

A smile lit up on His face. Kyungsoo loved flowers. He only snapped out of a trance only when he heard his bestfriend snicked beside him. 

"Must be from someone,huh?" He nudged at Kyungsoo who rolled his eyes as he knew who the latter meant. Jongin.

Nontheless, curiousiry got the better of him as he slowly and carefully picked up the bouquet when Jongdae decided to be useful and told everyone to mind their own business and give Kyungsoo some private time.

Kyungsoo smelled the roses and smiled heartfully when he got that familiar aromatic smell. He just loved that. 

 

Somewhere in the corner where especially Kyungsoo couldn't see, there was someone who turned to leave with a big fat satisfied grin after he saw Kyungsoo's reaction to his present.

 

Kyungsoo's lips formed an O when he finally noticed a small rectangular gray box on his desk when he was about to put the bouquet down. He hesitantly opened the box which later revealed a well known expensive brand black leather wallet. He frowned slightly as he hurried to open the paper attached to it. 

'You should throw away your old nearly torn wallet by now and use this good expensive one! :)   
P.s- i don't put in any credit card in here tho ;)' 

All the fluttered feelings and appreciaion had thrown out away in a second he read that. Kyungsoo crumpled the paper so hard in his hand as he wanted to throw away what was in front of him. 

▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪   
Jongin waited patiently in the parking lot in his car and searched for any sign of the older male appearing there but it had been like 30 minutes and yet he didn't see Kyungsoo. 

Just when he was about to give up, he saw the friend Kyungsoo had mentioned to him before. Jongdae.

He beamed in delight as he got out of the car to call out to the other male who was appearntly shocked when he saw him. 

"Hi!" He greeted energetically at Jongdae who was still surprised.

"He--hello" 

"You are Kyungsoo hyung's friend right?" He asked, directly someow feeling shy too. Jongdae just nodded.

"Is he still in the office? I was waiting for him to go back together but he's not here yet." 

"urm……Kyungsoo already went back though…" Jongdae replied awkwardly and the smile on Jongin's face dropped immediately.

"Oh…..I see…urm....thanks anyway!" He turned back,not waiting to here what the other replied. 

Jongin was puzzled at why Kyungsoo didn't wait for him. He fixed everything,right? He gave Kyungsoo a nice expensice present and he saw Kyungsoo smiling at it too. 

Maybe he's too shy to face me yet. 

With that conclusion and big satisfied grin on his face, he proceeded to start and go home happily. 

▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪ 

The large living room was rid of Kyungsoo's presence and Jongin's steps hurried to the older's room with nervousness eating him up alive. 

However,at the corner of his eyes, he caught a sight of the familiar bouquet at the corner of the room. In the trash bin. 

Jongin halted as he frowned about why it was there. He was gonna ask Kyungsoo that. Right. 

"Knock knock" He joked lamely as he knocked on the door and opened it slowly to reveal Kyungsoo in his causal clothes and at his desk. The older male's face hardened at the sight of him yet Jongin took no notice of it at all. 

"So.....how's my present? Do you like it? Have you already thrown away your old one? And why is the roses in the bin?" Jongin rumbled on as nervousness at seeing Kyungsoo took over him. Due to that, he didn't see Kyungsoo grabbing the familiar gray box and threw it in his direction,right into his face. 

"WHAT THE FUCK !?" Jongin groaned in pain, hand covering the area right aboce his eyebrow where that thibg hitm "WHY THE HELL DID YOU DO THAT!?" He exclaimed in shock as he looked up at Kyubgsoo. 

"WHY!? YOU ASKED ME WHY!? YOU TRURLY ARE AN ASSHOLE!" Jongin just stared, shocked at thr enraged Kyungsoo who was red in his face now. 

"I--I don't understand--" Kyungsoo scoffed loudly. 

"Don't act dumb. I know you give me that wallet and what? You think i want your credit cards!? I may be poor and agree to this stupid shitty agteement with you all bacuse I really needed it!But that doesn't mean you can downgrade me like that!" The younger shook his head vigorously. 

"That's not my intention,i swear!" He tried to explain as he stepped closer to Kyungsoo who only moved further back from him. "I--I just want to give you a gift. I was joking about my cards and stuff---Kyungsoo--I thoughy you didn't have time to buy the new wallet so--" 

"My wallet." Kyungsoo suddenly started. "That was my parents's early graduation present." The older looked him up with a smile which suddenly pained Jongin so much. He was smiling,yes. But not the happy one. "Before they passed away." 

"I'm----I'm sorry. I don't mean any of it--" Jongin apoligized again as the tears were now starting to well up in his eyes. 

"Of course. You won't know about family values. Someone like you who was born with a silver spoon in his mouth and have risen up to the top with his background." At that, Kyungsoo suddenly stopped,knowing he took this too far based on the flash of hurt expression on Jongin's face. But the younger quickly sealed it. 

"Right." Jongin nodded, swallowing the heavy feelung down. "You are right...Please just know that....I just really want to say sorry for everything I have ever done..I am sorry." With that and not even a singke glacr at Kyubgsoo anymore, he went out and closed the door softly.  
Leaving Kyungsoo all alone with a suddenly suffocating silence with the present box still sprawled on the floor.

A/n- hope u enjoy this chapter! ;))


	11. Chapter 11

Jongin had been avoiding Kyungsoo and he knew it. Kyungsoo was always awared of lashing out badly when he was angry and he knew he went rather too far this time with Jongin. 

Jongin had only spared him a small timid smile and a nod whenever they came across in this suddenly large apartment. 

Kyungsoo sighed deeply, staring once again at the empty living room which was rid of Jongin who went to the office very early during these days. He,too,then headed to work with a heavy heart filled with guilt. 

▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪

"There's an upcoming meeting on..urm...2pm tomorrow." Baekhyun lookes up to find his friend Jongin,rubbing his temple with his eyes out of focus. He sighed, looking at his friend who was in the same depressing condition for several days 

"Jongin,are you okay?" The said male looked up,eyebags heavy under his eyes. 

"Eh yeah.yeah. i'm fine." The tanned male replied with a tight smile. "Just abit tired." 

"What happened? You have been coming to work really early and working overtimes alot lately." Jongin shook his head as he waved his hand in dismissal. 

"I am fine. Don't worry." After a few seconds,Jongin finally asked a question after much consideration. 

"Tell me Baekhyun, am I...Am i just a spoiled good for nothing rich kid?" Once again,the secretary was taken by surprise at his friend or boss's question. 

"Yes." Jongin's lips formed an O and he wore an expression that couldn't be sadder anymore than this. 

"I thought you were like that when we first met. At the university." Jongin looked up at him with a surprised face. 

"You were with your typical popular elite friends and I immediately assumed you were those normal arrogant people." Baekhyun smirked seeing his friend pouted. 

"But then I saw you in the library daily, sitting at the corner while reading so diligently. And I saw you in the dance studio, practising  your ass off for daily whenever I cane to my singing club. And I realised maybe....maybe you were not what you looked like to be." Jongin smiled sincerely. 

"And then we became friends." Baekhyun nodded, agreeing with what Jongin said. 

"Yes,we did. So in conclusion, no,Jongin I do not think you are just a spoiled brat. I know you always work hard and try your best all the time." 

"Damn,dude."jongin pretended to wipe away his fake tears which made Baekhyin laughed. 

"But I am still sorry that you had to let go of your real dreams, a dancer." That made Jongin smiled sadly while he remembered his childish dream of becoming a world wide know ballet dance.

Oh how young and foolish he was to think that without realising the responsibility he carried since birth. 

▪▪▪▪▪▪

Jongin tapped on his steering wheel while the car was stuck at s traffic point as he thought about a place to go which was anywhere but home home where he would see Kyungsoo. 

Not that he didn't want to see the older. It was the opposite. He could look at Do Kyungsoo all days long and never got bored. It was just that he didn't want to make the other felt awkward at his presence. 

At the cornee of his eyes,he noticed a small flower shop and the sight of Kyungsoo smiling down at the bouquet he gave together with the wallet present on that day. 

Kyungsoo hyung likes flowers. 

He only came back to his sense when he heard impatient car horns blaring at him from behind. Jongin swiftly parked at the safe place after turning back at the U Turn place. 

The bell chimed when Jongin opened the door slowly and it revealed a very beautiful decoration inside with various flowers and paintings grazed on the pastel color walls.   
"May I help you,sir?" The seemingly owner  was around in late 40s and she looked kind as she smiled up at him. 

"Urm..I want to buy flowers..." He just realised how stupid he sounded. "A bouquet,I mean." The old owner laughed. 

"Any kinds of flowers you want?" Jongin scratched his nape in embrassment. 

"Actually...I don't really know about flowers but...I just want to gift them to...someone.." He confessed, ears bright red. "Kinda as a sincere apology." He added softly. 

"No worries,dear." She assured him with a smile as she walked past him and Jongin turned around to see her cradding a purple flowers in her hands. 

"Purple Hyacinth might just be what you want." He noticed they smelled very sweet and they looked unusually beautiful. 

"Purple hyacinth,they mean sorrow and asking for forgiveness and symbolises deep regret." He was amazed at how flowers had this kind of meanings. 

"I hope this is what you want?" Jongin nodded with a smile. 

"Yes....Yes.Thank you." 

▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪   
Familer black shoes neatly put away at the corner of the entrance meant Kyungsoo was home. Jongin braced himself with a sharp intake of breath as he stepped inside the house and walked towards Kyungsoo's room. 

"Just give it to him and smile and walk back. That's it. You can do it." He hesitantly turned the door knob around which only revealed the room rid of Kyungsoo. Then he realised the older must be showering. That thought somehow made him blush. 

Jongin then quickly decided to lay the bouqet  with a card attached to it,down on the bed gently before he walked out of the room with a hope of Kyungsoo liking it. 

▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪   
Kyungsoo came out of the bathroom, drying his very short hair with a towel but already dressed in comfortable clothes from head to toe as he had a habit of dressing up in the bathroom. 

He stopped on his track when he saw a bouquet of purple flowers on his bed which he picked up gently and smelled at it like his habit. 

It smelled sweet. He smiled at it and it still didn't drop even after reading the card attached to it.

 

《          I sincerely apologise everything I.    
            have done to you.   
                                                With Love,  
                                                         KJI.          》 

(A/n = Meaning of purple hyacinth- sorrow and asking for forgiveness and symbolises deep regret.)

▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪   
*A DAY LATER*

"Kyungsoo!!!!!!!! You lucky bastard!!!" He looked at Jongdae with a frown as he was once again dragged to his office desk. 

"What the hell?" He muttered as he put down his bag on his chair to pick up the bouquet of white small flowers beautifully wrapped up. 

Again,he saw a card attached to it and a soft smile graced on his face when he read it.

 

《         Please don't hate me more for sending this to the office. Be happy and wear your precious smile as always.   
                                            With Love,  
                                                         KJ.          》 

(A/N = Sweet Alyssum symbolises beauty)   
▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪   
*1 DAY LATER*

"Oh god." Kyungsoo laughed as he walked towards his bed where a bouquet of red carnations flower was laid. "He's crazy!" He said to himself, chuckling. 

Outside of his room, there was someone leaning against the wall, smiling when he heard Kyungsoo's melodic laugh.

 

《       These flowers have the same color  
                of you when you beautifully blush.  
                                                With Love,  
                                                         KJI.        》 

(A/N = Dark red carnation indicates deep love and affection)   
▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪   
*1 DAY LATER* 

"The whole house is filled with flowers and their smell at this point,Jongin." Jongin jumped when he was caught red-handed in Kyungsoo's room while he was about to leave the flowers again. 

"I--I'm sorry. I just think you would like the flowers..I'm sorry." His heart became heavy at the thought of him annoying Kyungsoo again. The older smiled softly at Jongin's sudden pout. 

"What flowers this time?" He asked softly as he walked towards the man who was nearly 6 feet yet now standing so small with a bouquet in jis hands. 

"Gardenia." Jongin mumbled and looked up with surprised wide eyes when Kyungsoo took the bouquet in his hands,smelling it. 

"Thank you..I love all the flowers you give." Jongin's heart swelled with happiness when he saw the older's heart-shape smilr sincere while he also felt like crying also due to delights. 

"Any meanings behind these flowers?" Kyungsoo asked, looking up at him with his wide doe alike clear eyes. Jongin's ears went bright red as he thought of the meanings of the flowers he gifted to Kyungsoo. 

He shook his head timidky as he told a lie."No..No..I just thought they are beautiful." Like you. 

 

(A/N = Gardenias with a tint of yellow at the base symbolises Secret Love)

 

 

A/N - I am really sorry for the very slow updates. :(((( I hope you love this chapter and I tried my best to search for the flowers' meanings 😭 Plus,our Jongin is whipped for KS ;)) Comments and Kudos are always appreciated. Thank you!!!


	12. Chapter 12

"So the flowers really don't have any meaning?" Jongin peeked at Kyungsoo through his hair before looking back down on his cup of tea and shook his head. 

"No...The urm..flowershop lady helped me picked them out." He lied. Kyungsoo just nodded, holding his cup of coffee with his both hands. 

They were now in the kitchen,sitting across each other with their own cups with the atmosphere around them rather awkward. 

"Thank you.I really love them." Jongin finally looked up hesitantly to see Kyungsoo's soft smile which made his lips curved upwards in return. 

"I am glad you love them." He said softly. 

"How..how do you know I like flowers?" Jongin rubbed his nape in hesitation and embrassment. 

"I...urm....I was actually there looking when you received that....wallet gift and I saw you smiling at the flowers...at first,I actually misunderstood that you liked that wallet but turned out it was the flowers..." He sure was stuttering alot today and he just want to shrunk into the floor as he brought up the case which caused their fight. 

"Listen--about that.." Kyungsoo started, licking his lipd in nervousness. 

"I...urm...I don't really mean it when I said....all those things to you." Jongin smiled softly. 

"It's fine..." 

"It's not fine!" Kyungsoo cutting him off with a loud voice has Jongin's eyes widened in surprise. "I said those mean things which I should not and I just really want to tell you I don't see you like that at all--" He stopped rumbling on when he felt a hand enveloping his own in such warm and he looked up to see Jongin smiling at him. 

"I know. I know you don't see me like that. Also, I had my wrongs to you which  I have to apologise for too. So I am very sorry,Kyungsoo hyung. I took the joke too far this time…." Kyungsoo sighed deeply and a moment of silencce passed between them. Both of them looked up at the same time somehow and their eyes met,drawing out laughters from both of them. 

"Am I forgiven now?" Jongin asked cheekily though with a nervous smile. The  older shrugged nonchalantly. "I guess I have to forgive you since you buy me bunch of these beautiful flowers." Jongin automatically smiled seeing that beloved heart-shaped smile on Kyungsoo's face.

▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪

After that,they fell back to usual routines. Jongin would wait for Kyungsoo to go to work for together and go back home together,but of course, without anyone from the office finding out.

Moreover, they now even had an usual movie night at least once a week. They would simply dim the lights the living room with popcorns and drinks in front with some series or movies up on TV. It was,needless to say, Jongin's favourite time.

Whenever something funny came up on TV and Kyungsoo would laugh at it,eyes crinkled and lips turning to heart-shaped,Jongin  would stare at the elder with the soft smile. And there were times jealousy eating him up alive with a pout forming visibly on his lips whenever Kyungsoo gushed about his favourite actor in his favourite series. Jongin would just nod mindlessly and hummed grumpily at those times. And it was one of those times now. 

"Awn!! He's so sweet. And so cute!" Kyungsoo cooed at the scene when the main character was staring at his girlfriend with his eyes filled with love and a soft smile (which Kyungsoo adored so much too by the way) and realised so much of how much she was truly the one for him forever. 

"I love both of them so much. She's so lucky to have someone who stares at her like she's his world." Jongin turned to look down on his lap sadly at the thought of Kyungsoo not seeing someone who stared at him in the same way,which was him.

"Hey,are you okay? Sleepy already?" He didn't look up. He couldn't. He wanted to tell Kyungsoo of his feelings which was getting serious and deeper day by days. But knowing Kyungsoo at this point, he knew the latter would straight out reject Jongin, telling him he was just mistaking his platonic feelings as love. 

Jongin had thought that before too. Maybe he just loved Kyungsoo as a brother or a friend. But if it was that way, Jongin wouldn't be up at night thinking how the older's lips would feel like again or how soft his skin was. And that night. He never forget that night. 

"Jongin?" He was finally snapped out of his trance. 

"Huh---huh?" He asked dumbly. 

"I was asking are you okay? You can sleep now if you want to." Jongin shook his head with a small smile. "Nah. Not sleepy yet. Just thinking about something." Kyungsoo nodded hesitantly and continued watching the TV. 

"Hyung....if--if there is someone in love with you....would you date them now?" Kyungsoo turned to stare at him. Jongin was regretting that he popped the stupid question but then Kyungsoo answered. 

"I guess not." The tanned male lips formed an O shape. "Why--why not?" 

"Well...It's just that dating is not really my priority right now. Moreover,I'm married to you?" Kyungsoo replied teasingly. 

"What if I'm the one who's in love with you then!?" He saw Kyungsoo gulping slightly and for a few moments, the only sound in the room was from the TV. Then the older laughed, rather awkwardly. 

"Stop joking around,you idiot!" Kyungsoo then stood up,excusing himself to the toilet. And Jongin was left alone,feeling like his heart had been stabbed countless times at once. 

"Right---right" He laughed but there was no hint of happiness in it, just pain. 

But there were things Jongin didn't see. He didn't see Kyungsoo blushing face. He didn't hear Kyungsoo's heart which was beating so hard that he felt like it was gonna jump out of his chest.

▪▪▪▪▪▪▪

"What?!" Kyungsoo stared at Jongin with wide eyes, mouth hanged open.

"Yeah. My father think it's time we both come out to the public with the help of a media." Jongin replied rather timidly, sitting across him at their dining table. It was morning of their day off when Kyungsoo was enjoying his coffee and Jongin his breakfast when the latter broke out that stressful news.

"But---but what if things go wrong!? What if us doing it damages the company!? What if--what if---" Jongin abruptly stood up only to kneel beside Kyungsoo and took hold of his hands.

"Hyung,Breath.." He called out,earning Kyungsoo's worried stare on him. "I am here. Nothing can go wrong. We have made sure of that. Even if some thing goes wrong, the damage is made sure to be minimum. Relax,please. And it was a private interview for a magazine. It will be only out after we released the identity of you tonight." He pleaded with a reassured smile as he squeezed Kyungsoo's warm hands. After a few seconds of Kyungsoo breathing in and out, he showed him a small smile. 

And that was enough for Jongin right now. If possible, Jongin wanted to bring Kyungsoo into his arms and gave him all the comfort he could afford. 

But who was he to Kyungsoo? A mere friend. Someone who the elder had to deal because there was no other way left. 

Jongin could only sigh. 

▪▪▪▪▪▪▪   
"You okay?" Jongin asked when the makeup artist who was doing a touch up on Kyungsoo's face went away. Kyungsoo barely nodded as his eyes ran all over to the busy people in the studio. 

As a way to annouce themselves publicly, they accepted the well-known magazine's offer for an interview. A press conference was suggested at first but Jongin knew it would ne too much for Kyungsoo,who was nervous this much even for the private interview. 

Jongin's hands wrapped around the shorter's shoulders, comforting him as he moved them up and down before moving to Kyungsoo's hands to intertwine their fingers. 

"It will be fine. I am with you. Beside,we have already talked about it,right?" It meaning them discussing of how they would reveal to the public of how they initially met and how they fell in love and all the usual cheesy stuff the public enjoyed. 

"Okay...okay.." Kyungsoo gave him a hesitant smile which he returned with a grin. 

"Jongin-ssi, the interview will start when you are ready?" With that,hand in hand, they walked in front of about 3 or 4 cameras and sat side by side in front of a lady who Jongin had been once interviewed before. 

They greeted each other with a polite bow, Jongin still holding on Kyungsoo's warm hand. 

"The interview will start now!" With that, cameras snapped. 

"Hello! Kim Jongin an Doh Kyungsoo-ssi! I am very excited and honoured to be the very first to interview you both!" She said cheerfully, her smile wide. Kyungsoo smiled back nervously. 

"We both are very excited to be here too!" Jongin replied cheerfully,matching her energy to which Kyungsoo nodded. Then the questions came. 

Q: Would you tell me more about your wedding please?   
They both chuckled at the same time,without planning for it, as they were reminding about how they were rather at each others' throats. Jongin squeezed the older's hand as he answered with his eyes soley focus on Kyungsoo.   
A(JI): Ahh, such memories! We got married in Paris,love city? *Jongin laughed* We had a small ceremony which I posted a picture on my SNS. Yeah. And also,we had our honeymoon there too.   
At that the interviewer cooed and Kyungsoo blushed at what she might possibly be thinking. 

Q: How long have you dated? And how did you two meet?   
A(JI): Three years to be exact. And we met at the office party for interns which I was that time. *Jongin childishly laughed again* Right,hyung?   
The said male was startled when  Jongin tried to include him in the conversation.   
A(Kyungsoo): Ahh right. Right. It was rather a funny and embrassing memories. 

Q: Would you elaborate more on it?   
A(KS): I was rather drunk that time and we met face to face for the first time in the restaurant's toilet. *He shyly laughed*   
A(JI): And that was when I fell in love with him. Love at first sight! *Crimson color decorated the older's face automatically. 

Q: so when did Kyungsoo return Jongin-ssi's feelings then?   
*Kyungsoo licked his lips, as he went over of how he was to answer this*   
A(KS): He was very persistant. He kinda kept following me around like a puppy whenever he could and also bombarded me with lots of messages of how he liked me everydays. 

Q: Oh my god!! So cute!! Another question is that how did Jongin-ssi propose?   
A(JI): Well,we normally had home dates since we can't carelessly go out in public. So needless to say, the proposal happened at home too. Actually,I rather felt about it. Hyung deserved so much more. 

*Jongin was telling lies but the sad expression he was weating could convince everyone. Kyungsoo decided he should chirp in. He put his other hand over their intertwined ones*

A(KS): It was perfect. *He turned to stare at Jongin and was alittle surprised at how the younger was staring him back. Eyes filled with so much....feelings. He smiled nervously* Jongin planned a date at his house and I went there without knowing what awaited there which was a very romantic scene. He lit the candles and there were flower petals, knowing I love flowers. Then he popped up the question and I just couldn't say no. 

*The interviewed smiled dreamily and gushed at how she envied them. Kyungsoo could still feel the younger's intent stare on him.*

Q: Do you two have any cute nick names for each other?   
A(JI): Well, Kyungsoo is a very shy person so whenever I called him something cheesy like babe, he said it made him feel weird so I always lovingly call him Hyung or Soo. And he would call me Jonginie. *He laughed* 

Then the interview went on about any discriminations they have faced or difficulties in coming out which both of them answered equally. 

"Sadly, the interview has come to and end and I would like to say I have very fun time with you two lovebirds and I wish you two the greatest joy in the world. As to conclude this, would you two like to say something to each other? Kyungsoo-ssi first?" The said male turned to look at the younger, licking his lips nervously. Jongin nodded at him slightly with a smile. 

"urm.." He laughed, searching for words. "Jonginie, I know I have always been bad with words and rarely tell you how I feel but I want to say I am very lucky to have you in my life...please know that I.. always love you." His whole face became hot as crimson color crept on his cheeks and ears. And he couldn't decipher what Jongin was thinking what he just said as he just stared at him the whole time with a soft smile painted across his face. 

"Urm...Jongin-ssi?" The said male only came to earth when he heard her voice. He quickly hid his feekings wuth an another smile. 

"Oh urm...Soo Hyung,I know you have alots of doubts about being with me and all and I really want to chase away all your doubts and I sometimes think you deserve so much better...But Hyung,I love you. You know I will always love you the most right?"  (A/n- sounds familiat? ;) ) 

With that,the interview eneded. But the real unspoken feelings thry had for each other hanged in the air.


	13. Chapter 13

"I am telling you, you don't really need to do this at all." Kyungsoo huffed annoyingly though his hands were rather shaking as the lift got closer to his work floor. 

The news about them were released yesterday night together with the interview they had and they were many of the mixed reactions to that including some roarings of how they didn't believe their relatinship. But there were some supportive comments flooding especially under Jongin's instagram posts. 

"I want to." Jongin beamed beside him, gently squeezing Kyungsoo's, which was intertwined in his. Jongin insisted that he had to accompany Kyungsoo to his desk because "showing off",he said. 

"Come on." Jongin tugged at the older's hand when the lift's door opened with a ding. Kyungsoo just hesitantly let himself be dragged by all smiley Jongin. He didn't get at all of why the younger was so happy about all this. 

As expected, as they stepped onto the floor, every single heads turned to them and there were even fingers pointing at their intertwined hands, following with soft whispers. Kyungsoo hanged his head low,his face unbearably hot and red at this point when Jongin went as far to the point where he was greeting everyone he saw on the way to his desk. 

"Satisfied now?" He mumbled under his breath grumpily, putting his bag down on his desk. Jongin simply laughed at him. 

"No." Kyungsoo looked up in time to see Jongin leaning closer to him and before he had enough time to push the younger away, therr were hands enveloping his face gently and a soft kiss was planted on his forehead. 

And that was the cue for the people looking at them to gasp out loud and some even whistled. 

"Have a good day." Jongin smiled widely before ruffing his hair and turned to leave. 

'PrETeNdinG My AsS. That just looked REAL AF!!!!!!!!' Kyungsoo frowned at Jongdae's text,which was sent right before Jongin was even fully out of sight. 

'Shut up' He rolled his eyes as he sent the text and plopped down on his seat, trying to ignore the not-so-subtle stares on him. 

 

Kyungsoo just wanted coffee to be able to pass the day. He did not want to hear some girls gossiping about him in the break room at all. 

"I don't know what he did to Kim Jongin!? I mean,just look at them. That was a shocker!" One girl exclaimed rather loudly, not aware of Kyungsoo standing outside of the room, rolling his eyes. 

"I know! I don't even know what Jongin oppa saw in him. He's not even good looking! At all." Kyungsoo really did pity Jongin's real fiance in future. Even he was being talked bad like that right now. 

With a sigh and a fake gentle cough, he entered the break room with his face up high and smiled politely at those two girls who were so flustered that the couldn't even greet back properly. 

He could only sigh for umpteenth time today. This was more tiring than he expected. 

▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪ 

"Hyung!" Kyungsoo sighed internally as he saw Jongin who stood up straight from leaning on his car before when he saw the older coming out from the company. 

Jongin was taking publicity to the whole new level. People coming out from the company looked at with either giggles or unsatisfied faces. 

"Been waiting for you! Let's go!" And he just casualled grabbed Kyungsoo's wrist to drag him to his luxurious car. 

"Wow.okay" Kyungsoo scoffed when Jongin insisted on opening his door. 

"Jongin,stop!" Kyungsoo exclaimed with his hands held up high in air when the younger tried to buckle his seatbelt. "I can do this myself." Jongin chuckled shyly. 

"Sorry. Got too eager." Jongin chuckled shyly. 

"What's wrong with you today?" Jongin casted him a glance and before his eyes focused back on the road. 

"I'm just glad that we can finally be free,you know." Kyungsoo turned to stare at the younger. 

"We're not really free. We are still pretending to be a married couple. We made a deal,remember?" Kyungsoo faced front again,ignoring Jongin's hands clenching on the steering wheel and his smile dropping off from his face. 

"I never forget." Then the younger turned to smile at him. Sadly. 

▪▪▪▪▪▪▪   
Jongin asked him whether anything happened to him at the company today and Kyungsoo just shrugged it off, lying nothing really changed. However, the younger just saw straight through his obvious lies. So in the end, he ended up telling Jongin about all those loud gossips of them and those disgusted stares on him and him being shunned out. And Jongin,in return, comforted him and told him not to worry of those useless stupid words. It was nothing really but Kyungsoo felt at peace, hearing the younger's words. And he was aware of the feelings he held for Jongin had been growing very dangerously. 

"So...." Jongin trailed off, scratching his temple while being conflicted of something. 

"Yes?" Kyungsoo asked, looking up at Jongin while stilling wiping the last dish clean. 

"There is kinda like a urm...event coming up " Kyungsoo hummed. 

"And?" He fully turned to look at nervous Jongin after putting the dishes in their places. 

"My father wants us to attend that event." Kyungsoo's turned stone cold. Full on publicuty. He was not ready for that. 

"I know it's too much for you---I will--I will tell Dad." He grasped Jongin's wrist halting him to stop. 

"Wait! We should ...we should go." Jongin opened his lips,letting out an O sound. 

"Cool. That's cool. Cool cool cool" Kyungsoo quirked an eyevrow at Jongin. 

"I thought it would be fine since I have you?"  The older looked at him,  
nervousness displaying in his eyes and his bottom lip trapped between his teeth.

Kyungsoo might have said that with no intentions but Jongin could just melt into the floor because wow.Kyungsoo was attacking him with full force. 

"Okay. We're going then." He grinned like a happy puppy as he held Kyungsoo's hands in his. 

▪ ▪ ▪ ▪ ▪ ▪

"Ready?" Jongin whispered into his eyes, intertwining their fingers. The car they were in parked right at the red carpet they were about to walk now. As expected from many of the many famous business owners and even idols attending this launching event, there were many medias, flashing their cameras. 

Kyungsoo hesitantly nodded, gulping. 

"Just follow my lead,okay?" Jongin sqeeuzed his hands, flashing him his reassured smile which was able to calm down Kyungsoo. 

Kyungsoo sighed deeply and nodded again and Jongin flashed him a smile before the car door was opened. 

Kyungsoo had to close his eyes for a little,trying to adjust to the blinding flashes coming from the cameras 

"You okay?" Jongin whispered, his warm breath brushing across his ear. He smiled up at the younger instead of replying in words. 

Like all the others, they had to pose on the red carpet for a while, forcing smiles on their faces. Jongin,instead of holding his hand this time, had his hand coiled around Kyungsoo's waist gently and he never failed to smile down gently at Kyungsoo and rubbed his back up and down as in calming motion.

 

Jongin was trying his best to calm Kyungsoo and the latter really appreciated it. Never in Kyungsoo's life that he imagined he would be in front of many reporters and be a husband of the heir or a famous business company. 

"You know most of the people here right?" Jongin whispered again in his ears and the older just wished he would stop doing it because it just drove him crazy. 

"I guess so..." He answered hesitantly as his eyes raked over the mass hall room, decorated beautifully and various famous People laughing and talking. 

"It will be fine. Don't worry so much. I will be with you full time ." Jongin half hugged him,rubbing the side of his shoulder up and down. 

About 30 minutes after that, they went around to people,introducing Kyungsoo especially and initiating a small talk mostly of their married life and about their companies. Throughout all this, Jongin had never once stopped his skinship with the older. His hand was either enveloped around Kyungsoo's or it was wrapped around the latter's waist.

"I'm going to the toilet. Do you want to come or...?" Jongin asked him after like an hour they had been here and Kyungsoo debated over what to do. 

"I will be fine here." In the end, he assured Jongin,who was still unsure of leaving Kyungsoo alone. The younger glanced back at him several times and he smiled at him every time he did that before he was completely out of sight. 

Kyungsoo sighed deeply as he chose to stand in the corner, holding onto his wine glass tightly. Just a few sips of this weak wine was making him abit dizzy. 

"Urm..Kyungsoo?" His eyes moved up to look for the one who called out his name and saw a very familiar one from the past standing tall in front of him in all black suit. 

"Hy--Hyung?" 

 

 

A/n- who might that be👀


End file.
